The Pride Team Adventures: The Great Parent Mystery
by pokeball645
Summary: *Part 1 of 5 of the Revival Saga* The Pride Team go on a quest to find the long-lost parents of CatDog. An adventure filled danger and pain. Will they find CatDog's parents? And what are the Outsiders up to this time!
1. Parents Day

**Hey there! I know I said I'd put the Pride Team on hold, but I just can't help myself. I've been wanting to do this big project on this team for a while. This is part 1 of this big 5-part adventure for the Pride Team. This time, the Outsiders are cooking up some serious trouble! Now it's time for the disclaimer! I don't own Pokemon, CatDog, the Angry Beavers, the Lion King, Ice Age, or the Jungle Book! This is just for fun! Now, enjoy part 1 of...The Revival of Scar Saga!**

**The Pride Team Adventures: The Great Parent Mystery!**

In the nice little town of Nearburg, a saber-tooth squirrel named Scrat was sniffing the grass to find a good spot to hide his prized acorn. He was around the grass and ground because after having bad luck with ice and snow back in the Ice Age, Scrat thought nothing bad could happen to him in Nearburg.

Scrat then noticed a nearby tree in front of him. There was a hole in the middle of it. Scrat smiled and scurried over to the tree, he climbed up to the hole and looked into it carefully. "Aha!" Scrat then happily tossed his acorn into the hole.

As he got down to the ground, Scrat's acorn rolled out of another hole in the tree and began to roll away. Scrat was looking around casually, but once he saw his acorn rolling down a hill, he screamed and held his head in his hands. "AAHHH!" He then ran after his prized nut.

The nut kept rolling down the hill as Scrat kept chasing it. The squirrel was doing his best to avoid things on the hill, like rocks and twigs. Scrat sighed in relief when he thought he avoided everything...but he then tripped on his own acorn and now both he and his nut were rolling down the hill.

At the bottom of the hill, Scrat crashed on the sidewalk and groaned a little. He slowly got up and then wondered where his acorn went. Then, his eyes widened when he saw his prize in the middle of one of Nearburg's busy streets. Scrat blinked a couple of times, then he began to walk over to his nut...only to scream and move back to the sidewalk when a car sped by and nearly hit him.

Still determined to get his nut, Scrat tried to get on the road again, but he screamed and ducked down when another car came by. He got back up and looked to his left, he saw more cars coming. He looked to his right and saw even more cars. Knowing that this could be tricky, Scrat whimpered a little bit in fear. But he was then hit with determination to get his nut, so he took a deep breath and exhaled out his mouth, then he made a run for it.

Scrat was doing his best to avoid cars coming in both directions. He ducked under then, he scurried over the hoods of the cars...but one of the car's tires managed to flatten Scrat's bushy tail. He screamed in intense pain and shot straight up into the air. In the air, Scrat rubbed his tail to ease the pain when he saw a bird fly by.

Seeing the bird made Scrat look down, that's when he saw that he was up pretty high. He gulped before he began to fall back down. "AAAHHHHHH!" He screamed as he fell back down to the road. Luckily for him, there were no more cars coming by...but he still crashed into the road pretty hard.

Scrat groaned and shook his head a little bit, but his pain was forgotten when he saw his acorn safe and sound. Scrat then happily got to his feet and hugged his acorn close to him.

This happy moment couldn't last for him however. Why? Because he heard the sound of screaming, one was of fear and another was of joy. Scrat looked to where the screams were coming just as a wooden cart with balloons came speeding by and smacked into him. Scrat was being dragged along for the ride on the mysterious balloon cart, leaving his acorn behind.

The balloon cart actually belonged to Kate, the Togetic that was once a human in the past, and her conjoined adopted brothers, CatDog. Kate was on Dog's back, screaming with joy, Cat was screaming out of fear, Scrat was screaming for the same reason as Cat, and Dog was happily proclaiming something. "Parents Day! Parents Day!"

* * *

In another part of Nearburg, there was a long line of kids, as well as other folks, with their parents. The line was for some sort of park with a big sign above it saying 'Parents Day'.

In a wooden booth, taking admission money from visitors was a green rabbit named Rancid, the mayor of Nearburg. "Step right up for Parents Day!"

"Happy Parents Day!" Dog Proclaimed. The balloon cart CatDog, Kate, and Scrat were riding on dashed to the area. Near a wooden fence, the cart the spun around rapidly, Scrat screamed as he was launched somewhere far away from the area just as the cart finally stopped.

When it stopped, Dog raises a tall wooden poll with an orange flag with CatDog's name on it. There was a dog bone and a fish bone on top of the pole. While Dog was looking through a hole in the fence, Kate happily slid down to check on Cat. "I don't feel so good..." Cat groaned.

Kate giggled and gently scratched behind Cat's ear. "It's okay, Cat. The ride's over now."

Dog smiled as he looked at the fun some of the folks inside the park were having with their parents. "Oh, look how much fun they're having, guys. Playing Leap-Parent, Pin the Child on the Parent, Hot Potato Parent..." Dog even saw someone he was familiar with in the park with his parent. "Cat, Kate! I see Riolu, he's having loads of fun with his parent!"

Inside the park, Riolu was laughing a bit as he and his guardian, Old Man Carracosta enjoyed some of the tasty food the park was offering. The two looked up to see the roller coaster. A little boy on the front cart was crying in fear. "Make it stop!"

The father just smiled at his kid. "Isn't this great, kiddo? Your first roller coaster ride!"

"But I'm scared!" the boy cried.

The mother on his other side smiled. "Of course you are, sweetie. That's what makes roller coasters so much fun." Then, as the roller coaster came down, everyone on it screamed as they moved at high speed.

Riolu and Carracosta then looked at each other and then shook their heads. "They sure make those things a bit too fast for me." Carracosta said.

"And I've already had my fair share of fast rides during my past adventures as a Pride Team member." Riolu's mind went to when he and Max first went back in time. Back when they, Manny, Sid, and Diego went on an unexpected ice slide ride chasing after the human baby, Pinky.

As Dog kept looking through the hole, a voice called out to the three of them. "Hey, CatDog, Kate!" They turned to see Cliff and his parents walk over. Cliff was the one that spoke to them. "Why don't you come on in and join the fun?" The the Greaser Dog mocked them. "Ooh, I forgot, you ain't got no parents."

As Cliff walked away with his parents, Kate and CatDog looked upset at what the Greaser Dog said to them. "We do too have parents! You'll see!" Dog retorted. Kate, however, looked pretty sad. Since she was adopted by CatDog to be their sister, she couldn't remember who her real parents are.

Back at the booth, Rancid was still keeping the line moving smoothly. "Thank you, keep the line moving. Come on. Hello, hello, nice to see you."

As the visitors were passing the scanner, another Greaser Dog named Lube walked by with a bunch of parrots with him. All of a sudden, the scanner beeped and a cage dropped down on Lube.

Rancid looked over to Lube just as the cage was lifted. "Duh, I love Parrots Day." Lube showed Rancid the parrots.

Rancid glared at Lube. "Not Parrots Day, you simpleton. It's Parents Day, as in the people who raised you, fed you, took care of you and made you what you are today." The rabbit showed Lube his baby picture with his parents in it.

"Duh...Right...parrots." Lube replied with a dopey smile.

"This explains so much." Rancid muttered. He then tried to get Lube to move on. "Now go on, shoo! You're holding up the line!"

Lube's parrots squawked and flew up to the sky, taking Lube with them.

* * *

The Parents Day fun kept going on, they were even singing a song about parents.

Dog watched everyone having fun in there through the hole, then he sighed happily. Kate smiled up at Dog. "Well, aren't you a happy dog."

"Isn't Parents Day magical?" Dog asked his siblings.

"Yeah. Now only if we can make it disappear." Cat muttered.

"Come on, Cat. Don't be such a down." Kate flew a little over the fence to look in the park. "Look, even Timon came here with his mother and uncle."

"YEOW!" Timon and his Uncle Max shot up in the air in pain after a game of Pin the Child on the Parent with Ma gone wrong.

"Remember how we used to curl up on Mom's nose and Dad would sing us to sleep?" Dog then got Cat on his nose to demonstrate. Kate lowered herself to see what Dog was talking about. "_**~Rock-a-bye CatDog on Mommy's nose, With two tiny heads and four sets of toes~**_"

Kate giggled at the cute scene, but Cat got off in annoyance. "The only thing I remember is that we're on our own and we always have been."

"This is the day, Cat. The day we reunite with our long-lost parents and introduce them to our Pokemon sister, Kate." Dog happily hugged Kate while rising up in a box up higher to get a better view.

Cat sighed. "Dog, they're not long-lost, they're long-gone."

Kate gave Cat a sympathetic look. "Don't think like that, Cat. You never know, maybe your parents are long-lost and trying to find you and Dog."

"And what makes you say that?" Cat asked skeptically.

Before Kate could try and answer, Dog began talking through a megaphone. "10-4! We'll report to CatDog Announcing! Paging Mom and Dad, we're not going anywhere until further notice! Come and get us, and say hello to your new daughter!"

In annoyed anger, Cat snatched the megaphone from Dog. "Why do you embarrass us like this every year!? Don't you get it? Our parents aren't coming. Not today, not tomorrow-"

"What about the day after tomorrow?" Dog happily asked.

"Not ever!" Cat then slammed the megaphone on Dog's head. "I'm not having fun."

Kate looked at Cat sadly and then rubbed his back for comfort. Cat didn't really smile, but he did pat Kate's arm.

Then they heard screaming. They looked up and saw Lube falling from the sky, the Greaser Dog crashed into their cart, sending them to the ground and wrecking the kart.

Cat groaned and got up. Lube got up along with Dog and a dizzy Kate. "Uh, has anyone seen my parrots?" Lube asked.

Kate shook her head. "Hello, Lube."

* * *

Later that day, CatDog and Kate took their busted up balloon cart back to their house.

"Don't be disappointed, Cat. There's always next year." Dog assured. The three of them went into the kitchen and Dog tapped on a piano key twice. This opened up an elevator door and Kate followed her brothers into it. The elevator took them to a room filled with theories involving CatDog's parents.

Cat groaned. "I hate this room."

Dog beamed. "Oh, I feel a lot of love in my parents' theory room. Love, love, love!"

"Love?" Cat scoffed. "If our parents loved us so much, why haven't they tried to find us?"

"Now don't think like that, Cat. I'm sure your parents are out there looking for you as we speak." Kate argued.

"That's correct, Kate! But, they're being stopped by mysterious forces beyond their control." Dog then showed Cat and Kate some of his theories. "For example, theory #47: Mom and Dad were looking for us in the North Pole and were frozen in an icy iceberg. Or theory #119: Mom and Dad were stranded on a deserted island inhabited by rabid weasels. Or theory #78: Mom and Dad were trapped in a revolving door."

Kate blinked at the three theories. "Well, those seem like...interesting theories, Dog."

Cat then let out a fake gasp. "But, Dog, you're forgetting theory numero uno!"

"I am?" Dog asked. "What's theory numero uno?"

Cat grabbed a paintbrush with black paint on it before he went over to a wall of theories. "Our parents haven't found us yet because..." With the brush, he painted a big black X on the theory wall. Then he turned to glare at Dog. "They're not looking for us!"

"Then we should be looking for them!" Dog replied.

Kate smiled and agreed with Dog. "Good thinking! We can even get some of the other Pride Team members to help us in this search!"

"We're not gonna waste our time or the time of anyone else in the Pride Team looking for parents who obviously don't care about us, and that's final!" Cat told Dog and Kate firmly. He then walked over to the exit.

Dog stayed and looked at the models he made of his parents. "Don't worry, Mom and Dad. I haven't lost hope." He was then pulled away by Cat.

Kate looked at her conjoined brothers in sadness. "I bet if we can find their parents in anyway we can, Cat would be a lot happier." With a determined look, she took out her team badge and began to dial for one of the Pride Team members.

After two rings, the member she was trying to reach answered. "Hello?"

"...Max, I need your help." Kate then began to explain what she needs help with.

* * *

**Well, there it is. The start of this interesting adventure for the Pride Team. I know it's been a while since I've posted something, but writers block and laziness hit me pretty hard. I'm sorry for making you guys wait for a new post on something. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. The Plan & the Quest

**In this chapter, the Outsiders begin their plot...with a little help. Also, the quest for the long-lost parents begins! Have fun!**

* * *

Later that night in the Elephant Graveyard, Sneasel and Banzai were playing a game of Go Fish, Shenzi was looking for something to eat among the bones, and Wynaut was in the middle of a game of Tug-O-War with Ed. They were pulling on one of the bones.

"You got any sevens?" Sneasel asked. "Go fish." Banzai replied.

Wynaut and Ed kept grunting and pulling on their bone. "You're not gonna beat me this time!" Wynaut said. Ed kept his teeth on his side of the bone and chuckled as a way of saying he'll win.

Shenzi was getting annoyed. "Come on, there must be something other than that dead hippo we had for breakfast!" She grumbled. She turned around before she could see something slowly walking over.

While playing with Ed, Wynaut saw Shenzi walking over. "Hey, Shenzi. Looking for something?"

"I was just looking for something to have for dinner. So far, there's nothing." Shenzi replied in annoyance.

Sneasel paused his game with Banzai and turned his head to Shenzi. "Well, what did you expect? You're not gonna find anything good to eat around this neck of the woods."

"Man, if we were still around the Pride Lands, we would be eating like a bunch of kings." Shenzi said. "If Scar were still around, things around there would still be as dull as it is here." Banzai muttered.

"Guys, am I the only one who feels bad for letting Scar become lunch for the hyenas?" Wynaut asked. He let the bone go while Ed was still pulling, so the hyena landed on his back and started to nibble on the bone.

"Fell bad for letting Scar get eaten? Are you kidding?" Sneasel scowled as he remembered the battle for Pride Rock. "You heard him as well as me and the other hyenas did, Wynaut. He called us the enemy! I should've listened to my dad, never trust a lion."

"Maybe it's me, but I kinda got the feeling that Scar said that just to get Simba to come after us." Wynaut guessed.

"Oh, well that makes it SO much better." Banzai said sarcastically. "Look, what's done is done, Little Blue. Scar's in the afterlife and we're back to scavenging scraps for a living."

"Yep, that's life for us these days. But, at least with Scar, we had a better place than this." Shenzi looked around the Elephant Graveyard.

Ed whimpered after hearing that. Banzai and Sneasel gave each other sad looks. "Well...I guess he wasn't all THAT bad to us." Sneasel said. "I mean he did used to bring us some stuff to eat." Banzai added. "Even if we do disappoint him at times." Wynaut added.

Shenzi took a glance at Pride Rock from where they were at. The figure she missed earlier glanced at the rock too, then he looked back at the five Outsiders. The figure then chuckled to himself. "Now there's an idea."

Shenzi turned to her friends. "Maybe we can always think of a way to take that spot away from the Pride Team."

Sneasel looked surprise. "What? Are you crazy!? They've got a bunch of lions and Pyroars in that rock, all we've got are a lot of hyenas and a bunch of Houndooms! Not only that, but they also got those annoying Pride Team pests on their side! There's no way we can take that stinking rock from them with that!"

"At least, not without a well thought-out plan." a calm voice pointed out. The five of them turned to the left to see a tiger walking over to them.

Seeing the tiger made them yelp in fear. Wynaut jumped behind Sneasel and SHenzi and Ed jumped into Banzai's arms. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation." the tiger told the five of them.

Wynaut was trembling behind Sneasel. "W-Wh-Who are you?" Wynaut asked.

"And what do you want with us, you big-" Banzai suddenly had his mouth covered by Shenzi. She smiled nervously at the tiger. "Big, bold, and brave tiger?" "Tiger?" Banzai blinked in realization.

The tiger still looked calm. "Please, forgive me for not giving you my name. I am Shere Khan. I just happen to be passing by when I've heard your conversation."

Sneasel's eyes widened at Shere Khan. "Wait a minute! Shere Khan? As in THE Shere Khan? The same Shere Khan that's been known to hate man and doesn't hesitate to kill anyone he doesn't like? That Shere Khan?"

"Ah. I see you have heard of me." Shere Khan smiled. "I haven't only heard of you..." Sneasel suddenly began to grovel in front of the tiger. "I worship you!" The Dark/Ice-Type then sobbed a bit. Wynaut, Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed raised an eyebrow while looking at their friend.

Shere Khan then pulled Sneasel to his feet. "Pull yourself together." Sneasel sniffed a little. "I'm sorry, sir. It's just that you're my inspiration."

"Oh am I?" Shere Khan didn't look that surprised, but he didn't expect to be an inspiration to anyone. Sneasel nodded. "Y-Yes Sir! I've been trying to be a tough Pokemon so I can be more like you." Sneasel then looked upset. "But of course, the Pride Team had to show up into my life and mess things up for me, my friend Wynaut, and even the hyenas!"

"I can still feel the teeth on those two beavers on my tail." Banzai held up his tail. "I've still got the bruise I got when that warthog first went berserk on us." Wynaut pointed to a bruise on his belly.

Ed laughed a little and pointed at the burnt paw punch marks that were on his back. "What did he say?" Shere Khan asked. "He said he still has the marks he got from Crimson's Fire Punch." Shenzi answered.

Hearing the name 'Crimson' made Shere Khan's eyes widen a little. "Crimson you say?"

"Yeah. He and his two Rock-Type brothers were with the team and helped this lion, Simba, take Pride Rock back from Scar." Banzai answered.

Shere Khan smirked and looked over at Pride Rock. "I see. So, that Lycanroc is with them, is he? Perfect." The tiger then turned to the other five.

"Uh, Shere Khan, sir? Do you know one of the Pride Team members or something?" Sneasel asked.

"Lets just say I had an unexpected fight with that Lycanroc. He's the reason I've decided to not go after man anymore." Shere Khan pulled out his sharp claws, making the five Outsiders gulp in fear.

"Sounds like we've got an enemy in common." Banzai said in fear.

"Indeed." Shere Khan then turned to them. "Perhaps we can help each other to get this Pride Team out of the picture...for good."

Sneasel looked very happy. "Us working on the same side as the most powerful tiger on Earth!? This is a dream come true...for me."

Banzai then looked skeptical about this. "That sounds nice and all, but those Pride Twits still have us outnumbered even if we count their lions and Pyroars and our hyenas and Houndooms."

Sneasel didn't look worried at all. "Well then, all we have to do is add some more to our side."

"How much more exactly?" Wynaut asked curiously.

"I'd say enough so that we outnumber them, my friend." Sneasel answered.

Shere Khan them had his arm around Sneasel's shoulders. "Or more than that, my friend. We'll come up with something to eliminate this Pride Team one-by-one. Besides, numbers don't really matter that much when we just divide and conquer." Shere Khan then gave off an evil laugh. Sneasel, Wynaut, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed smirked evilly as Shere Khan kept on laughing.

They didn't even notice Zazu flying just next to the Elephant Graveyard, he heard everything and silently gasped. "I must inform Simba about this." He then quickly flew off for Pride Rock.

* * *

The next day, Zazu got most of the Pride Team together at Pride Rock.

"I don't get it, Norby. Why are even standing here in the first place?" Daggett asked in annoyance.

"Because, Daggy-Wag, Zazu said that he's got something important to tell us involving the Outsiders." Norbert answered.

"That's right. And he wants all Pride Team members present for this." Rockruff added.

"If it's about those Outsiders, I'm sure it's not that important. They don't really seem to be enemies, more like a gang of clowns." Crimson placed his hands behind his head.

"Well, Zazu seemed pretty worried when he informed us last night." Nala mentioned.

Simba then turned to the hornbill in front of them. "Well, Zazu, we're here. So, what's this all about?"

"Sire, this is anything but good news. I've heard the Outsiders plotting something pretty big." Zazu then noticed that there some heads short. "But, before we begin, where are Max, Kate, and CatDog?"

"Max couldn't come. Kate called him yesterday, asking for his help with something involving CatDog. We were in our room at the Expedition Society, I was getting ready for bed, so I don't have all the details." Riolu answered with a sheepish scratch to the back of the head.

Zazu facepalmed himself. "Oh, of all days. This is majorly important news and all members of the Pride Team should listen to it at once!"

"Chill, Banana Beak. We'll just stop by CatDog's house and pick Max, Kate, and CatDog up then we hear what you have to say about the Outsiders." Pansear said. This made Zazu give the Fire-Type a dull look.

Just before anyone could say or do anything else, the place then began to shake a bit. The shaking was still enough to knock them off their feet.

"Whoa!" Pumbaa ended up landing on Timon during the shaking.

"What's going on!?" Light asked through the shaking.

* * *

There was even some shaking in Nearburg just as Max entered Kate and CatDog's house. Then the shaking finally stopped, but the double TV in the living room still fell on the side.

"Uh, what in the name of Zapdos just happened?" Max asked. He walked closer to the couch where CatDog, Kate, and a blue mouse named Winslow were sitting at.

"Maybe it was just an earthquake. Say, who are yous anyway?" Winslow has never met any of the Pride Team members before.

"Winslow, remember what I've told you about the team me and CatDog joined not that long ago?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, don't know why though." Winslow said. Kate smiled and pointed at the Pikachu. "Well, say hello to the leader of the Pride Team, Max."

Winslow then turned to Max. "This is the leader?" He then shrugged. "Hey there, Max. Name's Winslow. I've heard about the adventures Kate and CatDog went on with you."

Max nodded. "Well, Kate and CatDog told me about you too. Try not to cause trouble around some of the other members." "Heh, we'll see." Winslow chuckled.

"Max, what are you doing here?" Cat asked.

"Maybe Kate wanted to spend a little more time with her boyfriend or something!" Winslow joked.

Max and Kate quickly turned to the blue mouse. "He's not my boyfriend!/I'm not her boyfriend!" Both Pokemon denied at the same time.

Just before anyone could say anything else, a reporter, a cat named Randolph began his news report on the scene. "This is Randolph, your roving reporting to you live from the far reaches of Yonderland where a giant whirly wind Old Uppenchuck that is due to erupt within the next 24 hours-" The reporter got hit by a geyser and ended up all wet. "With a sneak preview, and I love it!"

"And his dad loves it too!" Randolph's dad added.

"Old Uppenchuck?" Max asked in confusion. "I've never heard of it either. Then again, that would explain the shaking earlier." Kate added.

"Sheesh! The last time Old Uppenchuck erupted when yous two showed up." Winslow mentioned to CatDog. He then sighed happily. "Seems like only yesterday."

"He sure does love messing with CatDog, doesn't he?" Max asked Kate while Winslow remembered when he first met CatDog. Kate sighed. "Pretty much every day."

Winslow then laughed. "That was the best day of my life!"

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Cat asked. "You never asked!" Winslow laughed and walked away. Dog had a tennis ball that was on the end of a fishing pole Winslow held in his mouth.

"So, if that's the case, maybe you and Cat came from Yonderland." Max guessed. Cat then turned to the Pikachu. "You might be right. And that would mean, our parents..."

"Our parents!?" Dog asked in excitement. The ball was still in his mouth.

"What about your parents, Cat?" Kate gave her brother a knowing smile.

Cat gave a grin and began to talk to Dog. "Don't even think about it, Dog."

"Think about what?" Dog asked.

"We're not going." Cat said.

"Going where?" Dog asked.

"Don't say it, Dog." Cat said.

"Say what?" Dog asked. Kate and Max slowly looked at each other.

"Don't say; 'We're going to Yonderland to look for our parents?' And don't even think about saying; 'We're gonna take Kate with us so they can meet her?'" Cat then imitated Dog.

Dog happily gasped. "We're going to Yonderland to look for our parents? We're going to take Kate with us so they can meet her?"

Cat then 'gave up'. "Ohh, alright, alright, alright. We'll go. But, I'm only doing this for both you and Kate. Now stop hounding me."

"High-Ho-Diggety!" Dog cheered. Cat secretly smirked.

Kate smiled at her brothers. "Well, I know what we're doing."

Cat then remembered one guest. "Max, you never told us. What brings you here anyway?"

"Kate called me last night and said that you and Dog were trying to find something. Now I know that it's your parents." Max explained.

Surprised, Cat turned to his Pokemon sister. "Kate, why did you call him?"

"Because I thought he might be able to help find your parents. After all, more heads means we can cover more ground. Though, I guess it doesn't matter since we now know where you came from." Kate smiled sheepishly.

"So, if you don't want me to come along, I guess you want me to house sit for you guys, right?" Max asked.

Cat then sighed. "You know what, Max? You might as well come along. I mean if Dog insists on going to Yonderland to find our parents, he'll probably want to talk about the Pride Team and introduce the leader as well."

Dog gasped again. "High-Ho-Diggety! Let's take Max with us, too! I want to tell our parents about the Pride Team and introduce them to our leader!"

Cat rolled his eyes. "See what I mean?"

Max smiled. "Okay, I'll go too. I'd like to meet these long-lost parents of yours." Making sure no one was looking, Cat once again gave off a smirk.

* * *

CatDog, Kate, and Max just got in CatDog's car and Cat started to drive away.

They haven't gotten that far away from the house when Dog started asking so many questions. "Cat, are we there yet? Are we there? Are we there yet now? Now are we there?"

"Oh sure, Dog. We're there. After all, Yonderland's always been right next door." Cat said sarcastically. They were now on the road.

"Relax, Dog. We've only just got into the car. It could take us a while to get to Yonderland." Max mentioned. Kate giggled. "Don't mind him, Max. Dog's just excited to see his parents again. Aren't you, you silly doggy?" Kate playfully tapped Dog's nose.

Dog beamed. "Yep, I sure am. Oh, I can't wait to see Mom's smiling eyes and Dad's slimy green skin again."

Max raised a confused eyebrow. "Slimy green skin?"

Cat then pulled out a map and tried to explain something to the other three. "Now, pay attention. This is a map to Yonderland. We are here, Old Uppenchuck is here."

Max looked and saw that the map had a straight line between Nearburg and Yonderland. "Yeah, that's a very helpful map." He deadpanned.

"Now, according to my calculations, we should arrive there at exactly 11:35 tomorrow morning." Cat explained some more.

"Sounds like we might be on the road for a while." Kate mentioned.

Dog then happily made some suggestions. "Oh, maybe we could stop there and buy a present for Mom and Dad!"

"No, Dog. No, no, no. No stops, no presents, no detours. We're going straight through." Cat told him.

"Someone's in a hurry." Max mentioned. "I think Cat just wants to hurry and meet his parents before Old Uppenchuck erupts." Kate whispered. "Okay, now that, I can understand." Max whispered back.

As Cat drove, Dog noticed a sign next to the road. "'You are now leaving Nearburg.' Goodbye, Nearburg!" He then turned to his brother. "...Cat?"

"Yes, Dog?" Cat replied.

"Are we there yet?" Dog asked.

"Not yet, Dog. We won't get there until tomorrow." Kate replied.

"Oh." Dog said.

* * *

From behind the 'You are now leaving Nearburg' sign, Scrat scurried around with his nut in his hands once again. He looked around and saw that the coast was clear.

Thinking that he was in the clear, Scrat quickly scurried to the road...only to get comically flattened by a car heading for Nearburg. Getting back to normal, Scrat groaned and cracked his back a little...just as another car, heading away from Nearburg, flattened him once again.

Scrat quickly fixed himself and quickly got off the road. Then he saw a tree and decided to hide his nut there, so he scurried over to it.

However, just as Scrat made it to the tree, there was a stray dog there about ready to mark its territory. The dog sniffed something along with the tree and looked around until he saw Scrat who was about to stuff his nut in the hole on the bottom of the tree.

Scrat then heard growling, then he whimpered and turned to see who was growling. It was the dog, glaring at him. The squirrel smiled nervously and gently patted the dog, but the dog smirked and licked his jaws.

The dog then barked at Scrat, making him scream before he made a run for it with his acorn in his hands. Not wanting to let his snack get away, the stray dog barked some more and began to chase Scrat.

The dog was chasing Scrat all around the tree, then they got close to the road. Scrat thought that he might get hit by another car if he got on the road, so he turned and whimpered as the dog was getting closer to the saber-tooth squirrel. Scrat closed his eyes, held his acorn close to him and braced himself for the dog.

Just as the dog was about to get Scrat, a random dog catcher truck came down the road and snatched up the dog in a net that came from the top of the truck. After a few seconds, Scrat felt nothing happen to him. He opened his eyes and saw the dog in a net of a dog catcher heading in the direction of Nearburg.

Seeing the dog being carried away made Scrat sigh in relief. With his eyes closed and a smile, Scrat walked on the road...but that's when a truck came by and smacked into him. The truck was heading on the road to Yonderland with Scrat and his acorn on the grill of the vehicle. "Ooh." Scrat groaned in pain.

* * *

**Well, there ya go. CatDog, Kate, and Max are on the road to Old Uppenchuck, The Outsiders begin to plot their next big move, and the other Pride Team members have to get their leader and the other members back to hear the news from Zazu. As you can probably see so far, there's also gonna be some random Scrat scenes in this story as well! The quest continues in the next chapter, so until then, see ya! **


	3. The Road to Yonderland

**In this chapter, the Pride Team forms a retrieval group to bring Max, Kate, & CatDog to Pride Rock. Not only that, but some of the Outsiders try to get help from the Greaser Dogs as part of Shere Khan's plan. Nothing much else to say, really. So, have fun!**

* * *

A few hours after CatDog, Kate, and Max left for Yonderland, Winslow wasted no time in singing to himself while jumping on a trampoline with a disco ball shining around the room.

That's when the door was kicked open by Cliff. "Hey, CatDog! We got a special delivery thrashing for ya. Poundage for two!" He and the other two Greaser Dogs, Shriek and Lube, were confused to see no CatDog to pound nor their Togetic sister to try and stop the Greasers.

Winslow got off the trampoline and turned to the Greasers. "Hey, don't you jokers ever knock?" "Uh, I think next time we should." Lube commented.

"If you're looking for CatDog, they ain't here. They're looking for their parents in Yonderland with their sister and the leader of this adventure team they joined some time ago." Winslow told the Greaser Dogs.

Hearing about CatDog trying to find their parents made Cliff have an idea. He wrapped his arms around Shriek and Lube's necks. "Well...if we find CatDog, we can pound them, this team leader of theirs and their lousy parents."

Shriek smiled. "I wouldn't mind meeting Dog's parents." Cliff looked at her, so she gave a glare. "S-So I can pound them too!"

"Yeah. Pound the whole family tree and this team of theirs." Cliff added. While laughing, the Greasers then walked off to begin their quest to Yonderland.

Winslow then got into a tanning bed. "Ah...time for a little tanning."

Outside the house, the Greaser Dogs were continuing on how they plan on pounding CatDog and their parents once they get to Yonderland. They were so busy talking about that, they didn't even notice Riolu walking over. The Emanation Pokemon offered to pick up Max, Kate, and CatDog for Zazu. He stopped when he heard the Greasers mentioning CatDog and Yonderland.

"Yonderland?" Riolu then scratched his head. "Hmm, never heard of it. Maybe Rafiki will know where that place is." With that in mind, Riolu ran off back to the Pride Lands.

* * *

Back with CatDog, Kate, and Max, Cat kept driving down the road to Yonderland.

While Cat was driving, Kate and Max were in the middle of a game of I Spy. "Okay, my turn." Max looked around from his seat in the car. "I spy...something...grey."

Kate looked to where Max was looking and saw something on the ground. "A rock?" She guessed.

Max's ears lowered. "Lucky guess."

Kate took her turn next. "Okay, I spy...something...white and puffy."

Max looked up. "A cloud?"

Kate huffed. "Yep."

Max sighed a little. "Okay, Dog. Why don't you take the next one?" He didn't get a reply, so he looked around the car to try and find Dog. "Uh...Dog?"

While Cat was driving, two sock puppets popped in front of his face. "Hello, Son!" one of the sock puppets said. "Hiya, Cat old boy!" the second puppet said happily.

"What the-?" Cat sputtered.

Cat, Max, and Kate saw that it was Dog having fun with sock puppets on his hands, pretending that the puppets were their parents. "Oh, look, Cat! It's Mommy and Daddy!" he beamed happily.

Cat began to panic since the puppets were blocking his view of the road. "Dog, what are you doing!? I can't see the road!"

Kate managed to pull Dog away so Cat can drive. "Dog, Cat has to concentrate on driving!" Kate scolded gently.

"Sorry, Kate." Dog then went back to playing with the puppets. "Oh, hello, Mommy and Daddy. I missed you so much." "We missed you too." the Mom puppet said. "Oh, you haven't changed a bit, Dog. Still as cute as a button." the Dad puppet said. Dog then turned the puppets to Cat again. "Oh, look over there, it's Cat." Dog then made the socks kiss Cat, much to his annoyance.

"Dog, do you mind!? I'm trying to drive here!" Cat cried out in frustration.

Kate pulled the puppets away again. "Dog, what did I say earlier?" The Mom puppet turned her 'head to the Togetic. "Aw! And who is this cute little lady?"

Dog laughed a bit. "Mommy, Daddy, say hello to our sister, who happens to be your new daughter, Kate!" "Well, aren't you an adorable little flyer, Kate." the Dad puppet said.

Kate then giggled a bit. "Well, thank you , Sir." "Now, now, dear. You're part of the family now, no need to be formal." the Mom puppet said kindly. "Now, come here, Daddy's little flyer." Dog then made the sock puppets 'kiss' Kate all over her face.

The 'kissing' made Kate laugh. "Mom! Dad! Come on, Dog! That's enough! Please, that tickles!"

Max smiled at this. "Now, there's a sight to see. A little practice run for when they meet the real deal."

The puppets finally stopped. "Do you kids want some Ice Cream?" the Mom puppet asked. "Ice Cream! Ice Cream! I want Ice Cream!" Dog beamed happily.

The Dad puppet got next to Cat again. "No, no. Cat's pallet is far too deserting. He prefers Tuna Mousse or a Whitefish Scone."

"Why, thank you very much, Father. Finally, someone in this family, other than Kate of course, who understands my sophisticated..." Cat then noticed that the Dad puppet flew off Dog's right hand in the wind, so Cat only saw Dog's hand. "...Sock puppets." He then let go of the wheel and leaned to the side of the car. "Get those stinking socks out of my face!"

Max's eyes widened when he spotted something ahead of them. "Cat! Pay attention!" Cat heard the Pikachu and looked up...only see a truck coming close to hitting them. Cat, Kate, and Max screamed before Cat and Max quickly grabbed the steering wheel to turn away from the truck.

They avoided the truck and stopped off the road. Max panted in relief. "That was a close one."

Dog was too busy playing with his puppets to even notice. "It's okay, Mommy and Daddy, we can still have Ice Cream." Dog then made the puppets kiss him and he laughed. "Oh, Mom and Dad, you're encourageable."

Cat glared at Dog while Kate just looked annoyed,. Max was too busy panting. "Dog!" Cat gritted his teeth. Kate then calmly took the remaining puppet away from Dog. "You can play with your puppets later, Dog."

Max was finally able to calm himself down. "Dog, what do you say we play a little game called 'Quiet Ride to Yonderland'?"

With that, Cat began to drive onward to Yonderland...but then, Dog whispered something to Cat. "Why didn't you do that before we left?" Cat grumbled.

"Is everything okay?" Kate asked.

"Dog has to go to the bathroom." Cat answered his sister. Kate's eyes widened a bit "Oh."

Max looked a bit horrified. "Uh, okay...what?"

* * *

Back at the Pride Lands, Riolu informed the other members where Max, Kate, and CatDog might be going. Now they were in the King's Den and Pumbaa was slowly scrolling through the Expedition Gadget to find Yonderland.

"Ah, yes. Yonderland. Not much there but a big geyser that only erupts every few decades." Rafiki answered Riolu's question.

"Strange. Why would Max, Kate and CatDog go to pretty much a wasteland?" Crimson asked with his arms crossed.

"They must have some reason for going to Yonderland." Simba then thought of something else. "So, what's the name of this geyser that rarely erupts?"

"That would be the most powerful and dangerous geyser in the world, Old Uppenchuck." Rafiki answered.

Pansage shrugged. "Well, maybe they've decided to see the geyser erupt or something."

"Without us? But Max knows how I love to explore and see rare stuff!" Riolu complained.

Pumbaa kept scrolling the map on the Expedition Gadget, but had no luck finding Yonderland. "Guys, I can't find it! It doesn't seem to be anywhere on this Expedition Gadget!"

Zazu looked pretty worried. "But the Outsiders could be moving forward with this dangerous plan as we speak! Keep looking, Pumbaa!" Zazu shook Pumbaa by the shoulders.

Norbert had seen enough, so he began to push the warthog and hornbill out of the way. "Step aside, Mr. Pig! Let a professional channel surfer show you how it's done!" He then began to scroll through the gadget fast.

"It's too fast! How can you even tell what's on the gadget?" Pansear asked. "A true channel surfer, such as myself, can tell." Norbert kept scrolling, he even went passed Yonderland on the map.

The others noticed and tried to get the yellow beavers to go back. "Too late, folks! I'm already at this place called the Valley of Peace! I'm just gonna go around the whole thing again, it's faster!" Norbert told them.

When he finally got back to Yonderland, they finally got Norbert to stop. Riolu then got to the map and looked at it carefully. Riolu then pointed at Younderland, more importantly at where Old Uppenchuck was located on Yonderland. "That's where Max, Kate, and CatDog are heading. So, that's where I need to go."

"You can't go there, Riolu. Not by yourself. I've heard of Old Uppenchuck. It's an unpredictable geyser, and the way there is fraught with danger. Fraught I tell you!" Panpour explained.

Pansear groaned. "Here we go again with Panpour's fraught trip." "Reminds me of my Uncle Max's fraught fest." Timon sighed.

"You guys might not have heard this before, but there was once a time where I was gone. Max once risked a lot, including his own life to save me. If I can truly call myself his best friend, then I have to be willing to do the same for him." Riolu then turned to the other Pride Team members. "So, anybody with me?"

A few minutes later, they met up outside the den, but still on Pride Rock. It was decided that Timon, Pumbaa, Norbert, and Daggett will go with Riolu to Yonderland while the remaining members stay to make sure the Outsiders don't try anything in the Pride Lands.

"Just be careful. The road to Old Uppenchuck can be unpredictable." Light warned the beavers.

"Not to worry! We're the adventurous kind of beavers! Ain't that right, Dag?" Norbert turned to his brother. Daggett nodded, "That's right, Norby! Do you think there might be some neat stuff in Yonderland?"

Rockruff noticed that Timon was packing some bugs in a suitcase. "Timon, what are you doing?"

"I'm packing up some grub for me and Pumbaa. You saw the map on Riolu's Expedition Gadget, Rockruff. Yonderland isn't right next door to Pride Rock." Timon answered and closed the suitcase.

Simba walked over to Riolu. "We'll stay and keep an eye on things here. Be sure Max, Kate, and CatDog come back safe and sound."

Riolu bowed to the lion. "Yes sir, your majesty!"

Zazu flew over. "Do hurry back, if you can. This news about the Outsiders is extremely urgent!" Riolu smiled and rolled his eyes. "I'll do my best, Mr. Worry Feathers."

Timon got on Pumbaa's back. "Let's get the show on the road, guys!" "It's Old Uppenchuck or bust!" Norbert agreed with the meerkat.

With that, Riolu, Timon, Pumbaa, Norbert, and Daggett walked down the path down from Pride Rock. "Ooh, this is gonna be so much fun, Timon!" Pumbaa said happily.

"Not to mention the best way to get away from Zazu's yapping beak." Timon muttered in annoyance.

Riolu turned to the Pride Team members back on Pride Rock and gave them a thumbs-up and a smile. "We'll be back before the Outsiders go through with this strange plan of theirs."

The others waved at Riolu, Timon, Pumbaa, Norbert, and Daggett. "Never forget to laugh in the face of danger!" Nala joked.

Riolu laughed and nodded. "Sure thing, Nala!" The Emanation Pokemon turned his attention back to his search party. "Let's go, guys! We're off to find Max, Kate, and CatDog in Yonderland! And let's get going before those three dogs called the Greasers try anything funny to our friends." With that, the five of them walked off and began their journey.

What the Pride Team didn't know was that Sneasel and Wynaut were listening the whole time. "Yonderland? Sounds like an interesting place." Wynaut said.

Sneasel smirked as an idea came to him. "Not only that, but I think these so-called Greaser Dogs might be just the help we need for this plan of Shere Khan's."

"You don't mean...?" Wynaut was in shock. "Oh, I mean." Sneasel wiggled his eyebrows a bit. "We're following them to Yonderland." They both said at the same time. After that, Sneasel and Wynaut began to secretly follow Riolu's group in order to recruit the Greaser Dogs on their side.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max, Kate, and CatDog stopped at a rest stop for a bathroom break. Kate whistled to herself as she walked out of the ladies' room to wait for Max and her brothers.

As she waited, she heard some males, some male Pokemon, talk about something strange. "So, that's how those rascals do it." One man muttered.

"Ohh, man. That's gotta hurt." a Simisage mentioned.

Max and CatDog were next to come out and Max had wide eyes with a disturbed look on his face and Dog was munching on something. Kate just smiled and walked over. "I hate public restrooms." Cat complained.

"But the mints are good." Dog stuck his tongue out to show them the urinal cake on it.

"Uh, Dog, that's not a mint." Max said. Then he shuddered when he remembered what he saw earlier. "But still..."

Cat turned to the Pikachu. "What happened in there, we will never speak of this to anyone in the Pride Team." Max was quick and happy to agree. "No problem, I won't say a word."

"You boys ready to get back on the road?" Kate kindly asked them.

"Sure are, Kate. We've wasted enough time here. We need to get back on schedule." Cat answered. They began to walk back over to the car, but then a group began to walk in the opposite direction. "Terrific, a freak parade." Cat complained. "Let's get out of here, guys. Stay close."

Just then, they bumped into a Hitmonchan. "Hey, you guys are going the wrong way. The mother ship is this way." He pointed in the direction he was going.

Max raised a confused eyebrow. "Mother ship? What do you mean?"

"The aliens are bringing back everyone they've ever abducted." Hitmonchan answered before he walked away.

Hearing about aliens made Dog realize something. "Cat, it's theory #421: Mom and Dad were abducted by aliens and were forced to build lunar igloos out of bars of intergalactic soap."

"Oh, Dog, don't start with your theories. I told you no detours, no stops-" Cat couldn't finish because Dog happily ran off in the direction the others were going.

Max and Kate just stood there and watched CatDog go off. "...Did he just say igloos made out of intergalactic soap?" Max asked after a couple of seconds of silence.

Kate sighed. "It must be another theory from his theory room. Come on, we'd better go after them before something bad happens to them." The Togetic then flew off after CatDog.

Max just stood there, pondering. "Theory room? Wow, Dog must be so worried about his parents if he has theories about what might've happened to them." The Pikachu then noticed that Kate was almost out of sight. "Hey! Wait up!" He then ran off to catch up to his friends.

* * *

**And so, the Greaser Dogs, Riolu's group, and Sneasel and Wynaut are now on the road to Yonderland for their own reasons! Max, Kate, and CatDog will see something that's out of their world in the next chapter! See ya then! :)**


	4. Of Ships & Sea Monsters

**Here, Max, Kate, and CatDog take an odd turn on their way to Yonderland. Sneasel and Wynaut catch up to the Greaser Dogs, and we check in on Riolu's group. Oh, and we also see how Scrat's doing as well. Enjoy...and fasten your seatbelts!**

* * *

"Mother Ship, here we come! High-Ho-Diggety!" Dog was happily running in the direction of some sort of ship while the strange crowd was still happily waiting for said ship.

CatDog, Kate, and Max stopped with the crowd in front of a giant rock that oddly looks like a toilet. Max looked at the rock and tilted his head a little. "Now there's something you don't see everyday."

Cat shook off the pain he was in and glared at Dog. "Dog, this is not on the itinerary! Besides, there's no such things as aliens..." Cat stopped when they saw a light from up above.

The light came from a spaceship that landed on the toilet shaped rock and destroyed it. Then an alien with one eye stood in front of the crowd. "Uhh, welcome back to Earth. Please exit the aircraft in an orderly manner and, as always, thank you for choosing us for all your alien abduction needs."

Some of the people and Pokemon in the crowd happily gathered their family members that were released from the Mother Ship. Those who were abducted looked like they just got finished being experimented on by the aliens.

Kate and Max looked at those who got out of the ship. "They're...happy about all of this?" Max asked in confusion. "I suppose. But, I think all those that were on the ship should see a doctor." Kate replied. She felt sorry for those that were on the ship.

"Yoo-Hoo! Over here! Mom and Dad of CatDog!" Dog called out. He thought his and Cat's parents were part of the group of those who were abducted. So far, there was no sign of them. "Guys, do you see Mom and Dad? Huh? Do ya? Do ya?"

Max and Kate looked around, but everyone else already went home. "No sign of your parents around here." Max answered.

Two aliens then talked to each other. "I don't know why we keep coming to Earth." One alien said. "Nothing interesting ever happens here." the other alien added.

Dog was still looking around. "I told you, we're wasting our time." Cat told his brother.

"Cat might have a point. Looks like the aliens already dropped everyone off." Max agreed.

"Come on. Let's get back to the car and get back on the road to Yonderland." Kate suggested.

Dog, however, still thought their parents were abducted by aliens. "Well, maybe they're still inside, watching the end of the in-flight movie or having trouble with their seat belts."

Before they could stop him, Dog then rushed to the ship, dragging Cat with him again. "Wait, Dog!" Kate called out. Max thought fast and used Grass Knot to tie one end of the grass around Cat's wrist. "Hang on!" Max informed Kate. The Togetic held on to the Pikachu just before they got dragged along until they were inside the ship.

* * *

Inside the ship, Cat was banging on the door. "Open up! Help! Let us out of here!" Cat cried out.

"Cat, I don't think anyone's coming. And if someone IS, it'd be those aliens." Max informed seriously.

"And if they catch us, it's most likely that they'll do to us what they did to those poor souls they've just dropped off from their abduction." Kate added. She looked around nervously.

Cat realized that the two Pokemon were right. If they get caught, finding their parents would be the least of their worries. "Dog, we're trapped!"

Being the leader he is, Max tried to get Cat to calm down. "Relax, relax. All we have to do is quietly find another way out of here. Once we're out then we can get back on the road to Yonderland." The Pikachu said.

Dog then noticed two aliens walking over. "Maybe they know where Mom and Dad are."

Cat panicked. "No, Dog. They'll see us!" The four of them hid in a safe place and waited until the two aliens walked away.

Then, there was a flashing light. The four of them looked to see a shadow of another CatDog. Thinking it might be their parents, Dog happily ran over to the light. Max and Kate were right behind them. "Mom, Dad! Your little prides and joys are here! And with another pride and joy for the family!" Dog happily called out.

As they walked around, Cat, Max, and Kate were kinda freaking when they saw many strange creatures floating in tubes filled with some sort of liquid.

Cat shuddered. "This place is giving me the creeps!"

"I feel like I'm in a very bad nightmare." Kate agreed. She was shaking a little bit.

"I hope these mutants don't break out." Max muttered. Then something popped up on a tube in front of them. This made Max, Kate, and Cat scream in fear. It was only Dog looking from behind a tube.

Realizing it was only Dog, Kate then went into scolding mode. "Dog, you scared us!"

Dog just kept dragging Cat around, looking for the lost parents. "Mom, Dad, where are you?" Dog then stopped with Cat under some sort of ray. "Oh, Parents! Parents?"

Max and Kate caught up just as Cat got zapped by the ray above him. The ray morphed Cat into a bunch of random things, a cocoon, a corn on a cob, a glove, and finally a mutant. Kate and Max were shocked to see what the ray was doing to Cat. "This ship is too dangerous for us in more than one way!" Kate exclaimed.

"We've gotta get out of here now!" Max informed the others. "Not until we change Cat back!" Kate argued.

Dog finally noticed that Cat looked like a mutant. "Gee, Cat, why are you playing around with the extraterrestrial spaceman stuff? We're supposed to be looking for our parents."

"I'm not playing around, you ninny!" Cat told Dog.

Max then began to speak firmly to Dog. "Okay, that's enough! Your parents are obviously not on this ship! Now let's get out of this creepy ship before-"

Another voice interrupted the Pikachu. "There's the intruders!" Before they knew it, a bunch of angry aliens surrounded Max, Kate, and CatDog with their weapons aimed at them.

Instead of being startled, Max just had a dull look on his face with his ears drooped down. "...Before exactly that happens."

Cat got turned back to normal before he made a run for it. "Run, guys! Run!" The four Pride Team members ran up a platform...well, Kate flew straight up.

When they got to the top, they saw more aliens surrounding them. "Surrender, Earth creatures! Resistance is fu...futi..." One of the aliens had trouble saying something.

"Futile?" Max guessed. "Yes! Futile! Thank you, yellow Earth creature! A waste of time! Get'em!" The alien said.

Max and Kate got ready to fight the aliens. "Dog, Max and Kate can't fight this many aliens by themselves! Do something!" Cat cried out.

All of a sudden, Dog rose up and began to pat his head and rub his stomach at the same time. Kate raised an eyebrow when she and Max saw this. "Dog, what are you doing?" Kate asked in confusion.

"I'm doing something." Dog replied. Then he did the same thing to Cat. "No, no, Dog! Do SOMETHING...something!" Cat pointed at the controls above their heads.

Getting the idea, Dog began to push some of the buttons. Some of them placed a helmet on Dog and then strapped him to a table. Just then, the ship begin to shake violently.

Max tried to stay on his feet. "Uh, guys! I don't think we should be playing around with that!"

But, just as a blinking button flashed green, Dog pushed it. Before anyone on the ship knew it, the ship blasted off into space. Almost everyone on it screamed as the ship took off from Earth.

Since she was able to fly, Kate just watched as Dog tried to control the ship. But, the ship was flying all around space, and making Cat, Max, and the aliens fly around and making them bump into different parts of the ship.

"Cat? Max?" Kate asked in concern.

"Does anyone know where the instruction manual for this thing is!?" Max smashed against the big window next to an alien.

Finally having enough, Cat reached over to try and control the ship himself. Dog wasn't gonna give up, so he and Cat fought over the controls until the steering wheel they held onto snapped in half.

Even with the wheel in half, Dog was still able to steer the ship in different directions. This was making Cat and Max smack into a bunch of other parts of the ship.

"Dog, stop!" Kate yelled. That got Dog to stop and Cat and Max crashed on the table Dog was strapped to. Kate then flew over to Max and Cat. "Are you two okay?"

Max groaned in pain. "If by 'okay', you mean 'in so much pain', then yes."

"We must abandon ship!" one alien informed another.

"To the escape pods!" Soon, all the aliens on the ship began to shove themselves into escape pods that were on the ship for emergencies such as this one.

Then a door on the ship opened up to reveal...Winslow in a space suit. "Hey, Cat! Looks like your parent search is having a few ups and downs!" Winslow laughed.

"Winslow!" Kate exclaimed happily. "How did he get here?" Max asked in confusion.

Cat was relieved to see the blue mouse. "Winslow! Oh, thank goodness you're here. We need your help."

"Don't listen to your friend, it's an Earth creature's trick." one alien said to Winslow.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe with us." another alien grabbed Winslow and stuffed him in an escape pod.

"What are ya, nuts?" Winslow was then taken away with the aliens. Now Max, Kate, and CatDog were the only ones on the ship...that was currently on a course for Earth.

* * *

On Earth, the Greaser Dogs were on their motorcycles continuing on their road to pound CatDog and CatDog's parents and leader.

While they were riding, they saw a spaceship just above their heads.

They were surprised to see Cat and Max's faces pushed against one of the windows. "CatDog!?" Cliff asked in surprise.

The Greasers were too busy seeing the ship fly off with CatDog, they didn't look ahead of them...just as Sneasel and Wynaut were in the middle of the road.

Since they weren't looking where they were going, the Greasers crashed into the two Outsiders. Now the five of them were seeing stars.

Sneasel then shook his head and glared at the Greasers. "You stupid dogs! Why don't you watch where you're going!"

* * *

Back on the ship, Kate, Cat, and Max were holding on as tight as they could, even with Cat's fur starting to come off. "Where are the brakes on this thing!?" Cat cried out.

Kate then noticed a lever and guessed that it might be the breaks. "I got it!" Kate then flew over and pulled the lever. The ship stopped above a frozen lake...where Scrat was trying to hide his acorn.

"Huh?" Scrat muttered in confusion. He was wondering why a ship was hovering above him. But before he could ponder about it further, the ship fell to the ice and on him. The top half of the ship, along with Scrat, were now underwater.

Cat was dangling upside down with an annoyed look. "Terrific. You just had to get on the ship, didn't you?" He sarcastically asked Dog.

"Well, I guess it livened the trip a little...didn't it?" Kate smiled sheepishly.

"Next time, try finding a way to liven up a trip without throwing my back out." Max stretched and snapped his back back in place. "Ow!"

Dog then noticed Scrat and something else. "Oh, guys. Look at the little fish and that squirrel. Hello, little fishy and squirrel!"

While Max thought the squirrel looked familiar, Cat didn't care about Scrat or the little fish next to Scrat. "Forget about the stupid fish and the stupid squirrel!" Cat then tried to shoo the two away. "Get outta here, you little pipsqueaks!"

Just then, the fish opened its mouth to reveal...a big eyeball. Max, Kate, CatDog, and even Scrat saw that the little fish was actually a giant lake monster.

Scrat screamed and swam up to the surface. Since it was quite narrow, Scrat had to painfully squeeze between the cracked ice and the ship to get out of the water and away from the lake monster. Out of the water, Scrat quickly scooped up his acorn and ran away from the ice as fast as he could.

Back on the ship, Cat pulled up close to Dog while Max used Grass Knot to get closer to his friends. CatDog held on to each other and Kate and Max held each other. The four of them looked at each other before they screamed in total fear while the monster bumped against the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riolu was taking the lead as he, Timon, Pumbaa, Norbert, Daggett were walking through the forest to find Max, Kate, and CatDog.

Timon was relaxing on Pumbaa's back. "Hey, Riolu? Are we getting any closer to Yonderland?" Pumbaa asked.

Riolu stopped to look at the map on the Expedition Gadget. "Not yet, Pumbaa. It's still far away from where we're at. It might take us hours before we get there and find Max, Kate, and CatDog."

Daggett was shocked by the answer. "Hours? HOURS!? We can't travel like this for hours! We keep going like this and we'll starve! Look at me, Riolu. I'm wasting away, I'm nothing but skin and bones." Daggett showed off flabby pink skin underneath his brown fur.

"Get a hold of yourself, Daggy-o! All we have to do is find a shortcut and we'll be able to reach Yonderland a lot quicker. Besides, we had breakfast just before we left Pride Rock." Norbert reminded his brother. Daggett then smiled sheepishly as he put his fur back on.

Timon then got off Pumbaa's back. "A shortcut? Norbert, look around, we're in the middle of a forest. How are we supposed to find a shortcut to Yonderland in the middle of a forest?" The meerkat asked skeptically.

Riolu looked at the Expedition Gadget again and thought about what Norbert said. "Actually, I think Norb might be on to something, Timon."

"What?" Timon raised an eyebrow at the Emanation Pokemon.

"Think about it, Zazu looked pretty worried about this news he's got about the Outsiders and the faster we can get to Yonderland and back to the Pride Lands, the sooner we can find out what they're planning this time." Riolu smiled and looked at the night sky. "Besides, me and Max were able to do the unexpected on some of our adventures, even when it was just me and him. So, I'm sure that a shortcut might be just the answer we're looking for."

Pumbaa smiled a bit. "That sounds like a good idea, Riolu."

Timon still wasn't sure. "I'm still not sure. What do you think, Dag?" There was no answer, only the sound of munching. Riolu, Norbert, Timon, and Pumbaa looked to their right and saw Daggett munching on a nearby tree.

Once Daggett had his fill, the tree was about to fall on top of them, but Daggett just sighed in satisfaction. "Now that was delicious! Anyway, what were you guys saying?" When he opened his eyes, he saw his brother and his three friends looking worried about something. "What?"

The tree then began to fall their way. "Falling tree!" Pumbaa screamed. "Come on, Dag!" Norbert then pulled Daggett away from the tree.

The tree tipped over, but then it began to roll their way. So, the five of them screamed and ran from it as fast as they could.

* * *

Back with Max, he, Kate, and CatDog were still scared because the lake monster was still banging against the ship they were still on.

"What is that thing!? Its hideous!" Cat cried out.

Dog then realized something. "Cat, it's theory #37!" Dog then pulled out his theory book. "Mom and Dad got swallowed by Bessie the Mysterious Lake Monster."

Kate raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Who names a lake monster Bessie?"

"It doesn't matter! If we don't think of a way out of here, we'll be eaten alive by theory 37!" Max yelled.

Dog then found an exit button. "Oh, great idea, Max! Mom and Dad, here we come!" Dog then pushed the exit button.

"NOOOOOO!" Cat, Kate, and Max yelled out. But, it was too late, the hatch opened up and they were now underwater...with the lake monster.

"Open wide, Bessie!" Dog called to the lake monster. To Cat, Max, and Kate's dismay, the lake monster turned to them.

Cat then began to swim away from the monster. "Wrong way, Dog! Wrong way!"

"Keep swimming away!" Max cried out.

Kate noticed Bessie quickly getting closer. "We're about to be swallowed!"

Sure enough, the lake monster sucked the four of them into her mouth, swallowing them whole.

* * *

Outside the water, the Greaser Dogs, now joined by Sneasel and Wynaut, came over and saw the ship that was still in the frozen lake. The five of them looked at the ship in awe.

* * *

While under the water, Max, Kate, and CatDog were being tossed around the lake monster's tongue. The only one laughing was Dog. Kate, Max, and Cat were yelping.

"This reminds me of how Dad used to bounce us around on his tongue." Dog happily said.

"How can you be enjoying this!?" Max asked. Then the four of them were tossed down the monster's throat.

* * *

Back outside, Cliff, Shriek, Lube, Sneasel, and Wynaut were getting a closer look in the ship through the windows...well, Lube just smacked his face against on the wall of the ship. "Ow! Duh..."

Cliff then scoffed. "This finally explains why CatDog are so freaky looking. Those guys are space aliens from another planet!"

"Aliens from another planet?" Wynaut asked. "I just thought they were the result of a science experiment gone wrong."

Sneasel shrugged. "You learn something new every day."

"We're on another planet?" Lube asked. "I wish I had a camera."

Shriek then sighed dreamingly. "I always knew that pooch was out of this world." Hearing that made Sneasel and Wynaut look at each other in confusion.

* * *

Inside the lake monster, Max, Kate, and CatDog were sliding down the throat on a one-way forced trip to the stomach.

"Through the lips and over the gums! Fear not, Mom and Dad, here we comes!" Dog cheered on the way down.

"This is the most disgusting slide I've ever gone down on!" Max yelled. "I'll be having nightmares for years!" Kate agreed. Cat just kept on screaming.

Then while sliding down, they suddenly slid down the rest of the way on their stomachs. "Belly slide to the belly! High-Ho-Mom and Daaaaaad!" Dog hollered.

"I'm gonna need a REALLY long bath after we get out of here!" Kate yelled.

"Remind me to ask Panpour to soak me down with his Water Pledge!" Max told her.

"Why meeeeee!?" Cat cried out. Soon, they fell down another part of the monster.

Finally, they landed in the stomach...on a disgusting pile of entrails.

Kate was quick to use her wings to get off the pile. "Ew! Ew! Eeeewww!" The Togetic shuddered in disgust.

Max got on his feet and shook himself to get the gunk off his fur. "Yuck! This is so gross!"

Dog looked around the stomach in awe. "Wow! The majestic abdominal cavity of Bessie the Mysterious Lake Monster. Spacious, yet homey." Dog then decided to call to the long-lost parents. "Mom, Dad! We're here to rescue you from theory #37 and take you home!"

"Please tell me this is just a bad dream I'm having." Kate groaned.

Max suddenly shushed her with his ears twitching a bit. "Guys, I think I hear something."

Dog's ears lifted up a bit. "Hey, I hear something too."

While Max and Dog kept their ears open, Kate looked up and yelped when some green fluid came raining down the stomach. The Togetic cringed in both disgust and sympathy when some fluid came down on top of Cat.

Cat then glared in Dog's direction. "Dog!" He gritted his teeth in anger.

Dog, however, just smiled when he saw a shadowy figure of another CatDog. "Mom? Dad? Oh, there you are!" He then happily raced over to the shadow, dragging Cat with him.

"Is that really them?" Kate asked.

Max shuddered when he looked down at the fluid, which is actually stomach acid. "Well...there's only one way to find out. Come on." With the Pikachu reluctantly beginning to swim in the acid, Max and Kate rushed over to CatDog.

"Oh, Mommy! Daddy!" Turns out that shadow was from something that looked like a tonsil and Dog was giving it a tight hug. The tonsil then imploded and popped, and Dog noticed that some of it got on Max and Cat. "Oops! Sorry, guys."

Kate floated above Dog and looked around the stomach. "Dog, I don't think there IS anyone else in Bessie."

Max and Cat glared at Dog while trying to get some of the splattered goop off of them. "This goes right to the top of my list of the worst things that have ever happened to me!" Cat complained.

Dog then smiled sheepishly. "I guess they aren't here."

"You mean you got us swallowed by a monster with a little fish for an eyelid for nothing?" Max asked.

Dog was about to answer when he noticed bubbles coming out of the acid. "Hey, Cat! It's like a big bubble bath!" Dog popped one of the bubbles and laughed a bit.

Cat then noticed that some of the fur was gone from his hands and part of Max's tail. He knew what this meant, and he was scared. "It's not a bubble bath. Guys, we're being digested!"

"WHAT!?" Max and Kate yelled.

"Is that bad?" Dog asked in confusion.

"Let's just say it's the most horrible and disgusting way to die!" Max answered while sweating a little nervously.

The room then began to shake as more stomach acid began to fill up the place.

Seeing this, Max, Kate, and CatDog got another gross pile to get off the acid, but it was still rising.

"So, what's the plan?" Kate asked Max.

"Um...maybe..." The Pikachu was having a hard time thinking.

"You don't have a plan!?" Cat yelled.

"Hey, I can't think well when I'm scared, okay!?" Max argued.

Just then, they saw something moving in the river of acid. It came up a little and they saw that it was actually a submarine.

The hatch opened up to reveal...Winslow in a sailor outfit. "And on the starboard side, you'll see CatDog, their sister, and their team leader in the middle of the digestive process." Turns out, the blue mouse was using the submarine to give out a tour to those inside the sub.

"Winslow, you gotta get us outta here!" Cat begged.

"Sorry, the tour's full! Why don't you try goin' out the back door?" Winslow smirked.

Max glared at Winslow. "Why, you little...!" Before Max could continue, some acid poured down on Winslow. Then a wave of acid dragged Winslow and his sub of tourists away...to the back exit.

Kate shrieked in total disgust. "There's no way I'm going through there! How are we gonna get out of here the way we were forced in!?"

Cat then suddenly coughed out a hairball. Seeing the hairball in his hand suddenly gave Cat an idea. "Hairball!"

"No thanks. I had one for breakfast." Dog replied.

"No, no, no! We can make a giant hairball, get inside and Bessie will hack us up to freedom!" Cat explained.

Kate smiled. "Cat, that's a great idea!"

Max agreed. "Gross, but at least we'll be leaving the way we came!"

Cat then ordered something to his brother and the team leader. "Dog, Max, start shedding!"

"Me!?" Max didn't like the sound of shedding his own fur.

"Do you want to get out of here or not?" Kate asked in annoyance.

Realizing that there wasn't much of a choice, Max sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay! I'll do it with CatDog!"

Quickly getting to work, Max and CatDog were beginning to shed their fur off to save their's and Kate's lives. Kate watched and also avoiding getting some fur in her face.

After a few minutes, Max and CatDog were completely out of fur. The giant hairball they made looked like a boat and the four Pride Team members were already on board.

"Anchors away!" Dog called.

"Come on, guys. Let's do it!" Cat told the other three.

Max tried to cover himself up. "I'm actually kinda glad Riolu isn't here with us. He'd never let me live this down."

Cat's plan was beginning to work. Bessie felt something off in her body, making her uncomfortable.

Kate notice that Bessie was getting the uncomfy feeling while the waves moved the hairball boat around. "Cat, your plan's working!" Kate happily hugged Cat.

* * *

Eventually, Bessie hacked up the giant hairball AND the four Pride Team members in it.

The hairball shot right through the ice next to the Greasers and Sneasel and Wynaut. The five of them were startled and looked on as the hairball kept flying in the air.

"What in the name of Moltres is that?" Wynaut asked.

"It's a shooting hairball! Make a wish." Lube answered.

Cliff and Sneasel noticed something along with the hairball. "Hey! That hairball's got CatDog and their Togetic sister, Kate inside!" Cliff said.

"Not only that, but it's also got that annoying Pikachu leader of the Pride Team as well!" Sneasel added. "Let us pursue them with vigor!" Cliff declared.

Sneasel smirked at the Greaser leader. "Cliff, I'm really starting to like the way you think. VIGOR!" The five of them ran after the shooting hairball to get CatDog, Kate, and Max.

* * *

In the air, Max, Kate, and CatDog were flying fast and far in their hairball.

Seeing that they were out, Kate screamed with joy. "It worked! We're out of that lake monster!"

Dog then happily hugged himself as another memory came to him. "Reminds me of how Mom used to wrap us up in hairballs and throw us into the air."

Cat shook some of the hairball that got in his eyes before he glared at Dog. "Enough of your silly memories! How are we gonna land this thing?"

Max hugged himself and shivered a lot. "Jumping Ice cubes! It's freezing without my fur!" His skin turned blue to prove his point.

While Sneasel, Wynaut, and the Greaser Dogs kept chasing the hairball, Bessie the Mysterious Lake Monster suddenly came up out of the ice.

The five of them turned around and ran from the monster, but Bessie was still able to swallow them before going back into the water.

* * *

**Seems like Max, Kate, and CatDog are now on a high-flying adventure to Yonderland! Where will they land? Find out where and also find out what happens to Riolu's group in the next chapter!**


	5. Welcome to Yokelburg

**In this chapter, Max's group continue their journey on foot and stumble upon an interesting place on their way to Yonderland. We also check back in on Riolu's search party and Sneasel, Wynaut, and the Greasers make a comeback after being swallowed by the lake monster. Enjoy!**

* * *

Riolu, Pumbaa, Norbert, and Daggett were panting after they and Timon finally lost the rolling log that was chasing them. Only now, they were in a deeper part of the forest.

The Emanation Pokemon, Warthog, and beavers stopped panting and looked around. Timon then had a dull look on his face. "Okay, you win. We'll go with the shortcut idea."

Riolu looked at the map on the Expedition Gadget. "I think we've already found a shortcut, Timon." Riolu then gave the meerkat a sheepish look. "Only I think we're a little further away from our destination." That surprised the other four.

Norbert then gave Daggett an annoyed look. "You HAD to chew down on the tree, didn't you?"

"Hey, I told you I was hungry! Timon and Pumbaa were lucky to pack their own kind of food for this trip!" Daggett pointed at the Hakuna Matata duo. Timon and Pumbaa were digging into their suitcase to eat some of the bugs inside.

"We were in a hurry to get Max, Kate, and CatDog! If you were that hungry, you should've just packed some bark for the trip instead of just munching on one of the random trees around us!" Norbert yelled.

"But it was easier to go for any of the trees around us!" Daggett argued.

Pumbaa stopped eating to turn to the beavers. "Come on, guys. Stop arguing. We might be in a bit of a fix, but I'm sure Riolu can help us get back on track."

Riolu smiled at the warthog. "Thank you, Pumbaa. Plus, keep telling yourselves this, guys. The sooner we find Max, Kate, and CatDog, the sooner we can hear what Zazu has to say about the Outsiders."

The others agreed while Timon swallowed a ladybug. "So, which way should we go now?" the meerkat asked the Emanation Pokemon.

Riolu took another look at the Expedition Gadget. "Hmm...lemme see. I'd say we should go...this way!" Riolu pointed to his left. With that, the five of them walked off to get back to the road to Yonderland.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max, Kate, and CatDog were still in the air in their giant hairball after the mysterious lake monster hacked them out. They've been in the air for a while, so it was only a matter of time until they hit the ground again.

Max looked around. "You know, it's been a while since we got out of the monster. I'm getting the feeling that we'll be on the ground soon enough." He calmly told the others.

"That's great!" Kate smiled.

"Uh, how soon?" Dog asked.

Just after the question, the hairball began to fall down. "...Very." Max answered after a couple of seconds. He and CatDog were falling with the hairball, but Kate was flapping her wings and began to fly down after the hairball.

As they were falling, the hairball began to fall apart.

They were falling into a forest. Cat screamed and Max gulped a little. As they were falling, Max's fur and CatDog's fur surprisingly grew back quickly.

CatDog landed on a sharp rock while Max landed on the ground next to Cat.

Instead of groaning, like Cat and Max were, Dog just smiled. "Ah, that was fun!"

Kate finally caught up to the boys. "Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"No, Kate. I am not okay." Cat started. Dog began to sniff for something. "I just landed on a very sharp rock."

Max slowly got up and shook his head. "I haven't had a fall like that since trying to help Riolu get to the Tree of Life when it was floating up to the sun."

Dog then took off, dragging Cat, sniffing around for something.

"Dog?" Kate flew after her brothers. Max followed after them.

"Yeah. I got something. Yes? Uh-huh?" Dog muttered to himself. He kept sniffing around until he found a tree that had a bright red light coming from the hole in the middle.

Max and Kate caught up to CatDog. "Dog, get away from there! You don't know what that is!" Cat told his brother.

Dog turned to the other three. "Sure I do, Cat! It's theory #2001! Our parents fell down a tree hole and got captured by a tribe of evil wood nips."

Dog tried to go in, but Kate and Max were quick to try and stop him. "Uh, Dog? I don't think you should go in there." Kate said.

"But, Kate! Mom and Dad could be inside!" Dog was quick to go in, with Cat going with him.

Kate flew around the tree to try and get her brothers out while Max was climbing the tree.

Just as Max got on a branch, Dog's head popped out of the end of the branch. "Well, I guess I was wrong." Dog said.

"No wood nips in there with your parents?" Max asked.

Dog turned to the Pikachu. "Nope. Nothing in there but Red Hot Peruvian Fired Ants."

Kate smiled and nodded, but then she looked confused. "Wait, what did you say was in there?"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" All of a sudden, the branch Dog and Max were on broke to reveal Cat covered in bug bites from the Fire Ants that were in the tree. Cat then unknowingly grabbed Kate before CatDog, Kate and Max fell into a river.

Kate was quick to fly out of the water before she spun around to dry herself. Cat, now back to normal, popped out of the water with Max on his back. "Okay, Dog! That's it! No more spaceships, no more lake monsters, no more evil mutant fire ants! We are going straight to Yonderland! Do you understand?" Cat shouted while climbing up to dry land.

Max got off Cat's back just as Dog suddenly came beside Cat. "Okay, Cat." Dog startled Cat.

"Stop it! We're going directly there!" Cat glared.

They were now walking a little. "Gotcha!" Dog replied.

Cat stopped to turn to Dog. "Promise me, Dog! No more silly side trips, no ridiculous detours!"

Dog held his paw up. "I promise."

"Fine! Kate, Max, let's go." Cat took the lead as they started walking some more.

"Next stop, Yonderland!" Kate agreed.

"Yonderland, here we come." Cat added.

"We are on the road to-" Max stopped and looked at a sign in front of him. "Huh? What's this?"

"Max! Didn't I just say we're going straight to Yonderland?" Cat scolded.

"I know, but I think you should see this." Max pointed at the sign.

"What is it?" Kate asked. She wanted to know herself.

"It says 'Welcome to Yokelburg: The home of happy cats and dogs living together in peace for 50 years.'" Max read the sign. That was enough to get Cat's full attention.

Kate smiled as she looked at the sign. "Hey, maybe CatDog's parents could be in Yokelburg!" Kate then noticed that Dog was trying to walk away. "Hey, Dog! Come look at this!"

But Dog was still walking away. "Read it yourself, Sis. I'm making for Yonderland."

"Dog, wait! Come back! This is an amazing find!" Max held on to Cat's arm to try and keep him in place.

"Cat said no stops, no amazing detours, no matter what!" Dog replied and struggled to keep walking.

"Forget what I said. Stop!" Cat said. CatDog's body was stretching quite a bit with Dog walking and Cat holding on to the sign as well as Max.

Soon, Cat's grip slipped and the two flung together. They splatted on the ground and were rolling in the direction of Yokelburg.

"Wait up, CatDog!" Kate flew after CatDog while Max ran next to her.

Max and Kate finally caught up to CatDog, who stopped rolling, and then they caught sight of a town in front of them. On one side had a big house shaped like a fish while the other side had one shaped like a bone, and the two hills were connected by a wooden bridge. The sun was also starting to come up.

"What is it, guys?" Dog asked.

"That might be Yokelburg." Max smiled and answered.

Cat smiled himself. "The home of happy dogs and cats living together."

Dog smiled back. "Our parents could be here!"

Cat deadpanned. "No kidding."

"It couldn't hurt to look around." Kate said.

"This is the only theory that makes sense!" Dog then ran over to Yokelburg.

Max laughed happily. "He's just as happy as a Squirtle in a hot tub."

Kate nodded in agreement. "Hey, CatDog! Wait for us!" The two human-turned Pokemon then ran after CatDog to Yokelburg.

* * *

When Max, Kate, and CatDog got closer to Yokelburg, they were surprised to see hillbilly cats and dogs getting along with each other happily. There were even some Meowths, Persians, Growlithes, and Arcanines dressed up like hillbillies.

Dog happily beamed. "Guys, it's the happiest place on Earth!"

"It's beyond belief!" Cat added.

"I'm surprised to see some Pokemon here too!" Kate said.

"Seems like a happy place for cats and dogs. Regular animals or Pokemon." Max smiled.

Just then a Yokel Meowth and a Yokel Growlithe came up to them.

"Well howdy, friends!" Yokel Meowth greeted the four members of the Pride Team.

"Welcome to Yokelburg!" Yokel Growlithe added.

"We celebratin' 50 years of peace and harmony." Yokel Meowth pointed at the bridge where the Yokels were gathering for their celebration.

"Y'all come to join the festivities?" Yokel Growlithe asked.

Dog smiled and began to talk like a hillbilly. "Well, shut my mouth and squeeze me up. I sure wanna wind to want to join the whoop see doo!" Dog then unknowingly spat in Cat's face.

Cat groaned and got the spit off. "If you'll excuse us, gentlemen, we're here looking for our parents."

"Come on, Cat. I'm sure they're with the other Yokels on the bridge, playing some music as we speak." Kate looked over to the middle of the bridge.

"Music!? Well, don't commence the twangin' without us." Dog then ran over to the bridge.

"Hey, Dog! Slow down!" Max and Kate followed CatDog to the bridge.

"Dog, please, let them commence! I don't do si do, remember?" Cat begged. The four of them stopped just a little off the bridge.

Dog gasped once he and the other three saw something in the middle of the bridge. "Cat, do you see a mom and dad CatDog?"

"I sees it, but I don't believes it." Cat then rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

What they saw was a female cat that looks kinda like Cat and a male dog that looks similar to Dog. They looked like a CatDog and they were singing a song about getting along after all of their fussing and fighting in the past.

"Would you look at that? That must be CatDog's parents!" Kate smiled happily.

"Well, they do look like CatDog. And from what I'm seeing from here, they seem to be the only other CatDog here." Max agreed.

Once the song was over, Dog was overjoyed and happily hugging Kate. "It's Mom and Dad! We've found them at last!"

"But, that can't be. They're country western singers." Cat complained.

Dog smiled. "Well, I reckon it's theory #76! Mamma and Daddy were wandering through the forest, and they got hit on the head by a big ol' tree, and gosh darn it; when they woke up, they thought they was country western singers!"

"So, your parents are western singers because they've got amnesia?" Max asked.

"That is the silliest thing I've ever heard." Cat replied.

Kate turned back to the middle of the bridge. "You've gotta admit, Cat. The eyes don't lie."

"Well, you've got me there. I always thought they might be more middle class though. I guess hillbilly parents are better than no parents." Cat then looked over himself. "How do I look? Are my whiskers straight? I want to make a good impression."

Kate then noticed something on Cat's face. "You got a little something on your face." The Togetic then licked her hand to wipe Cat's face, much to Cat's embarrassment.

"Kate, stop it!" Cat tried to get his sister to stop, but Kate just kept on wiping.

Max laughed at what he was seeing. "She's just trying to make sure you look good for the reunion, Cat."

Dog smiled. "Let's go tell them their babies are back with another member to the family!"

Kate finally stopped wiping Cat. Cat then thought of something. "Hey! We could always hit them on the head with another tree and they might think they were something else. It's worth a try."

Max heard what Cat said, then he shrugged to himself. "Why not? After all, it IS one of the ways to cure amnesia." Max then yelped when Dog began to drag him along.

"Get a move on, Max! Mamma and Daddy will want to meet the leader of the Pride Team along with Kate!" Dog happily said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Yokelburg sign, the Greaser Dogs, Sneasel, and Wynaut were walking over and were wet.

Cliff then pulled a fish from his jacket and tossed it away. "Next time we get swallowed, we're going out the front door."

"Remind me to get cleaned up before reporting back to Lord Shere Khan back in the Elephant Graveyard." Sneasel told Wynaut. The little Psychic-Type grimaced and nodded his head.

"Hey! Get a load of this!" Shriek pointed to the sign in front of them.

"Yokelburg?" Wynaut asked in confusion.

Cliff gasped. "Cats and dogs living together!? What's this country coming to?"

"If only there was some clue to where CatDog might be." Lube mentioned.

"Yeah, and Max and Kate." Wynaut added.

Sneasel noticed something on the ground. "Actually, we DO have a clue to where they might have gone. Right here." Sneasel pulled Lube's head down so he and the others could see CatDog's face-prints on the ground. Sneasel then smirked as he looked over at Yokelburg.

* * *

While Max, Kate, and CatDog were making their way to the middle of the bridge, Cat was pulled back by a Yokel dog who gave him a dusty jug. Cat blew the dust off the jug, revealing a game of Tic-Tac-Toe on it with some X's and O's. "Now that's my kind of game!" Cat then took a drink from the jug.

Kate flew over just as Cat unknowingly burped in a pretty yokel dog's face. "Cat! That's not only rude, it's also gross!" Kate scolded.

Cat realized what he did. "Oh...Excuse me." To their surprise, the yokel dog girl burped even louder in Cat's face.

Kate blinked a couple of times. "...Whenever I have the time, I'm gonna study to lifestyles of hillbillies."

While Kate and Cat went off to catch up to Max and Dog, The Greasers, Sneasel, and Wynaut made their way to the crowd to find CatDog, CatDog's parents, Kate, and Max.

Wynaut was on Lube's head, looking at the crowd through a telescope. "Any sign of them, Wynaut?" Sneasel asked his partner.

"Uh...nope. Only hillbilly cats and dogs having some sort of party, and also some Meowths, Persians, Growlithes, and Arcanines." Wynaut then spotted their target. "Wait! I see them! The four of them are heading over to what looks like CatDog's parents!"

Sneasel and Cliff smirked after hearing that. Cliff then got in a green fighting robe and a pair of boxing gloves. "While we let Sneasel and Wynaut deal with Kate and the yellow rat, Shriek, you pound the Mom, I'll pound the Dad."

"And, uh...I will pound the cake." Lube said. Wynaut jumped off Lube's head.

"Oh, I hope Dog's Mom likes me." Shriek said quietly. Cliff and Sneasel still gave Shriek a look, so she corrected herself. "I mean, I hope she likes the pounding I give her!"

Sneasel smirked again. "Good. Get ready, it's Pride Team Bashing Time."

* * *

All the Yokels cheered happily once the Head Yokel Cat and Head Yokel Dog finished their song. "Well, thank you friends and neighbors. Thank you very much. We appreciate it. Thank you very much. Thank you and thank you." the Head Yokel Dog tipped his hat off to the crowd.

"Oh, Ma, Pa!" Head Yokel Dog and Head Yokel Cat looked over to see Dog waving to them. "Over here, it's us! Look!"

Head Yokel Dog then smiled happily. "Son, it's you! You've finally come back!"

Cat then suddenly beamed happily. "Yes, Dad! It's me, I found you!" Cat then turned to Dog, Kate, and Max. "See, Dog? I told you and Kate we'd find them, and you guys doubted me."

"But, no I didn't-" Dog tried to reply.

Cat quickly interrupted his brother. "But I never gave up hope like you, Max, and Kate did."

"Hey, wait a minute, all you did was-" Max got interrupted by Cat who happily hopped away with Dog.

"Daddy! Give y'all's long-lost boy a big ol' hug!" Cat smiled when he and Dog saw Head Yokel Dog and Head Yokel Cat coming over.

Max sighed in annoyance to being interrupted. "Why do I even bother?" The Pikachu then shrugged with a smile. "Oh well, at least we finally found their parents."

Kate then noticed something wrong. "Uh, look a little closer, Max."

Max turned his head to the approaching Head Yokels. "Huh?" He and Kate were surprised to see that the Head Yokels weren't a CatDog after all. They were just a regular hillbilly cat and a regular hillbilly dog who ran right past CatDog. And, to shock the two Pokemon even more, Head Yokel Dog began to pick Lube up in a big hug.

"Lube! Lube, oh Lube, you're back!" Head Yokel Dog was even surprising Cliff, Shriek, Sneasel, and Wynaut by hugging Lube. "My baby's come back, my son, my child, my boy, my chip off the old block!"

Of course, since Lube was kinda dumb, he was confused about the hugging. "Uh, what are you trying to say, Mister?"

"I'm your Daddy, and you're my little boy!" Head Yokel Dog then introduce his son to the other hillbillies. "Ladies and gentlemen, this here's my boy, Lube." The yokels began to surround Head Yokel Dog and Lube and were being very cheerful for Lube.

"I can't believe this! The Greaser Dogs followed us all the way out here?" Kate asked in annoyance.

"Do you know those three dogs?" Max asked the Togetic in confusion.

Kate turned to the Pikachu. "Yes, I do. Those three have always been bullying CatDog for a while, even though I keep trying to stop them." Kate then pointed at Lube. "The tall dopey one who's being hugged is Lube." She then pointed at Shriek. "That poodle over there is Shriek." She finally pointed at Cliff. "And the more muscular one of the three is Cliff, the leader of the Greaser Dogs."

Max nodded, but was surprised to see Sneasel and Wynaut with the Greasers. "Wait a minute! What are Sneasel and Wynaut doing here?"

Cat still smiled and held his arms out. "Dog, tell me he didn't run past us."

"He ran past us." Dog replied.

"Tell me he's not hugging Lube." Cat said.

"He's hugging Lube!" Dog replied.

Cat then cried a little as he hugged Dog. "But I was so sure it was them!"

Kate and Max walked over to CatDog. "Sorry, Cat." Kate gently patted her brother's back.

Dog then asked Cat another question. "Does that mean Lube is our brother?"

Cat then deadpanned. "Oh, yeah...Lube is our brother." Cat then pulled out some random yokels. "And he's our uncle, and she's our cousin, and he's our grandmother."

"Really?" Dog asked in excitement.

"No, you numbskull! We're not related to any of these people!" Cat then turned his attention to Max. "Why did I let you talk me into coming to this place? I told you we wouldn't find them here."

"Hey, all I did was notice the sign!" Max argued. "I didn't tell you guys to go check this place!"

"Well, you could've ignored the sign!" Cat then turned to the hillbillies. "Imagine, me related to hillbillies." He then shuddered a bit.

"I guess that means that's another theory that's wrong. Sorry, Dog." Kate apologized.

Dog just smiled and marked off theory 76. "That's okay! So much for theory 76, but there's plenty more where that came from."

"Well then let's put them back where they came from so they'll be safe." Cat then stuffed the book in Dog's spot pocket.

Dog chuckled after that. "Ooh, that tickles."

Cliff, Shriek, Sneasel, and Wynaut walked over to CatDog, Kate, and Max. "Gee, Pooch, that's too bad." Shriek commented to Dog.

"Yeah, too bad!" Cliff then took off his robe and it landed on Cat. "We were looking forward to pulverizing you and them while our new pals took care of Kate and the yellow rodent in a triple hitter!"

"We're sorry to disappoint you!" Cat deadpanned.

Max then turned to the two Outsiders. "Okay, Sneasel. What are you and Wynaut even doing here with the Greaser Dogs?"

Sneasel shrugged casually. "What? Wynaut and me can't make new friends, but you can?" "That's not nice." Wynaut added with a head shake of disappointment.

Max was about to retaliate, but then another voice chimed in. "That's him, Pa!" It was the yokel girl dog that Cat bumped into earlier. She was pulling Head Yokel Dog, her Dad, over to them. "He burped right into my little ol' face."

Cat panicked and hid behind Cliff's robe.

"Hang on a minute." Head Yokel Dog opened the robe like a blind so he can see Cat's face. "Did you just burp into my pretty little girl's face, boy?"

"Of course I didn't." Cat tried to close up the robe again.

Dog then opened the robe again. "Yes, you did! I even smelled it."

"Dog!" Cat complained.

Kate then walked over to Head Yokel Dog. "Excuse me, Sir? Let me just apologize for my brother. What he did was-" Head Yokel Dog's happy laughter interrupted the Togetic.

"Apologize? Why do you know what this means?" Head Yokel Dog happily slapped Cat on the back.

"Uh, let's pretend for a minute that we don't. What exactly does this mean?" Max asked in confusion.

Head Yokel Cat smiled and answered the question. "In these here parts, darlin'; if y'all burp in somebody's face, that means you've got marriage on your mind."

Lube then burped in Cliff's face. Cliff was both disgusted and disturbed at the same time.

"Aww, gee, Cat!" Dog then spit to the side. "I didn't know y'all wanna get married. I sure do wish our parents were here."

"Me...? Get married!?" Cat yelped. The word, married, echoed a couple of times after that.

"There's gonna be a wedding!" Head Yokel Dog announced. The other hillbillies cheered happily at this.

Shriek then smiled at Dog. "Hey, Brown Eyes! Maybe this could be a double wedding!"

Max, Sneasel, and Wynaut were surprised at what they heard. "Huh?" The three of them asked in confusion.

Kate giggled a bit. "You see, boys? Shriek actually has a crush on Dog. She really likes him."

That made it clear to the Pride Team leader and the two Outsiders. "Oh, well that would explain those little comments we've heard her say quietly." Wynaut mentioned to Sneasel.

"And you're okay with this?" Max knew that the Greasers were pretty much the enemies, so he wasn't sure about Shriek's crush on Dog.

Kate, however, just smiled and shook her head. "Of course I am. Believe it or not, when we're not fighting each other, Shriek and I happen to be good friends. The two of us even have some girls nights out."

Sneasel was curious about something. "Hey, wait a minute! If that poodle likes you're brother, then why hasn't he asked her out on a date yet?"

Dog smiled at the poodle. "That's a great idea, Shriek! Hey! Who wants to marry Shriek!?" Some yokel dogs began to surround Shriek. The poodle angrily snarled at the dogs to scare them off.

Kate sighed. "Because Dog's totally oblivious to how Shriek really feels about him."

Head Yokel Dog's daughter smiled at Cat. "Are you as happy as me, honey pie?"

Once she move her hair away from her face, Cat gasped when she saw her big nose and noticed one of her few teeth falling out of her mouth.

"Let the hitchin' begin!" Head Yokel Dog proclaimed. "Yee-Ha!"

An altar popped into the middle of the bridge. In a flash, Head Yokel Dog's daughter was in a wedding dress and was dragging a screaming Cat, dressed in a tuxedo, to the altar.

"Hey, Cat! Give her a big smooch for me!" Cliff laughed before he made kissy faces.

Sneasel and Wynaut laughed. "Good one, Cliff." Sneasel then turned to Wynaut. "I really like these guys already."

"Me too. I'm glad we got them to help us out with Shere Khan's big plan against the Pride Bozos." Wynaut unknowingly spilled the beans in front of Max.

Sneasel's eyes widened after hearing. "Wynaut! Keep your big yap shut!" Sneasel then covered up Wynaut's mouth.

It was too late, Max heard what Wynaut said. "I knew it! You two are up to no good again!" The Pikachu then glared at the two Outsiders.

Sneasel narrowed his eyes at Wynaut. "Smooth, Wynaut. Real smooth." Wynaut apologized to his partner. "Sorry."

While the wedding ceremony was going on, Max tried to get some answers from Sneasel. "Okay, what are you two REALLY up to now? What's this big plan of yours that involves the Greaser Dogs?"

Sneasel released his friend and glared at Max. "You think I'm just gonna say it?"

Max then shook his head. "Look, it doesn't matter anyway. If your plans failed before, what makes you think this one will work?"

"Like you and your team, Wynaut and I decided to add a couple more to our side. That's all you'll get from me." Sneasel crossed his arms.

Just before Max could say anything else, someone else spoke up to pause the wedding. "Wait a minute!" Winslow came up to the altar in his own set of hillbilly clothes. "I know why these two can't get married."

"Thank you, Winslow. I love you!" Cat said relief. Kate even sighed in relief when she saw her little blue friend come to the rescue.

"They ain't got no ring." Winslow said. The other hillbillies realized that Winslow was right, no one had a ring on them.

Cat was quick to remove the tuxedo. "You can't have a wedding without a ring. That's what I always say." Cat then patted Head Yokel Dog's daughter's hand. "Maybe some other time. Besides, we all need to get back on that there parent search. Kate, Max, let's go." Cat then started to walk away with Dog.

What Winslow said next got Cat to stop. "However, I just happen to have a few rings right here." Winslow opened up his jacket to reveal a bunch of wedding rings.

"I'll take this one." Head Yokel Dog's daughter picked out a ring and put it on her finger.

"Nice choice." Winslow walked over to Cat. "Don't worry, Cat. I'll bill ya!" The blue mouse then walked away while laughing. Cat glared at Winslow in extreme anger.

Kate sighed in annoyance. "Why do you and CatDog live with him?" Max deadpanned.

Sneasel smirked at what Winslow did. "I kinda like that little blue guy. We should take him back with us." He told Wynaut. The Bright Pokemon was quick to agree to that. "Let's do it!"

Max and Kate, however, were quick to get in the way. "Oh no, you don't! You've already got the Greaser Dogs on your side for this adventure, I'm not letting you convince Winslow to do the same!" Kate firmly told the Outsiders.

"Hey, you guys added anyone you like to your team! Why can't we do the same?" Sneasel narrowed his eyes at the human-turned Pokemon.

"Because we know you'd just use him for this plan of yours!" Max narrowed his eyes back at the Outsiders.

Meanwhile, Dog cheered along with the hillbillies. "Winslow saved the wedding! Well alright, Winslow!"

Cat has finally reached his boiling point and glared at his brother. "Dog, you yapping fleabag! I don't want to get married, especially to a lousy dog!"

That made everyone else pause what they were doing while the hillbillies gasped at what they heard.

Dog then glared back at Cat. "Hey, Cat. I'm a lousy dog!"

"Exactly! And that's why I'm in this mess!" Cat retorted.

Head Yokel Dog then grabbed Cat by the back of his fur to glare at him. "Well, ain't that just like a finicky, fish eating, fur licking feline!"

"It sure is!" Dog agreed.

Kate quickly flew closer to CatDog. "Whoa, whoa, hold on a second-"

Head Yokel Cat stormed over to the middle herself. "Well, at least we clean ourselves!"

Cat crossed his arms and smirked. "Here, here. Good point!"

Head Yokel Dog dropped and glared at Head Yokel Cat. "Are you sayin' we're dirty?"

Head Yokel Cat glared right back. "We don't have to say it, we can _smell _it!"

With that the cats, Meowths, and Persians separated from the dogs, Growlithes, and Arcanines and growled at each other.

Kate then tried to calm them down. "People, stop! Please, settle down!"

Sneasel and Wynaut were actually enjoying the arguing. "Don't listen to her!" Wynaut told the hillbillies. "Yeah! Keep on fighting like the cats and dogs you are! You hate each others guts!" Sneasel encouraged.

Max then pushed Sneasel a little. "You two keep out of this!"

The Sharp Claw Pokemon turned his head to glare at Max. "In your dreams, Pride Loser! This is the best argument I've ever seen, and you and your goody goody team aren't gonna ruin this for me!"

"Shouldn't you be getting back to the Elephant Graveyard where you belong?" Max glared back.

"I think not! Wynaut and I will come and go as we please, Lightning Tail!" Sneasel snapped.

"What did you call me, Scissor Fingers!?" Max yelled in anger.

"You heard me!" Sneasel yelled back.

"Well, you gosh-darned cat, I'm goin' to restart this here feud!" Head Yokel Dog used his foot to draw a line in the middle in chalk.

"Oh no, you ain't, you low down dirty dog, 'cuz I'M restarting this here feud!" Head Yokel Cat placed in a sign that says 'No Stinky Dogs Allowed'.

Kate looked pretty worried about what she was seeing. "Uh, Max? I could use some help here!" When she turned to the Pikachu, she was shocked to see him being sucked into the feud along with Sneasel.

"Okay, Sneasel! If that's the way you want it, then I am joining the cats, Meowths, and Persians in this new feud!" Max walked over to stand next to a Yokel Persian.

"Fine by me! And while your little Pride Team joins the cats, Meowths, and Persians, the Outsiders are with the dogs, Growlithes, and Arcanines!" Sneasel stood next to a Yokel Arcanine.

Head Yokel Cat and Head Yokel Dog growled at each other while Cat and Dog growled at each other. In fact, even Max and Sneasel angrily growled at each other.

The only two that were actually worried about this were Kate and Wynaut. The two of them gave each other very worried looks.

"Uh, what's going on?" Wynaut asked the Togetic.

"I'd say that our two teams are now caught in the middle of the mother of all feline-canine feuds." Kate replied uneasily. The two of them looked on in concern.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Looks like Max, Sneasel and their respective sides are in the middle of a cat and dog war! The sparks and fur will fly in the next chapter! Until then, see ya later!**


	6. War Between Cats & Dogs

**Some big stuff happens in this chapter! First off, we get to see Scrat once again. Next, the Pride Team and the Outsiders get in the middle of a new feline-canine feud. After that, Riolu and his group finally catch up with Max and his group. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Riolu and his group were still walking through the forest to get to Yonderland, but there was one little thing wrong with Norbert, Daggett, Timon, and Pumbaa...

"Hey, Riolu? Do you think we can take a little time to rest? We've been walking through this forest nonstop for hours." Norbert pointed out. Yep, the four of them were exhausted from all the walking around, but Riolu was more adventurous than them and still raring to go.

Pumbaa was panting hard, but then he fell on his belly and kept panting. "So tired...must sleep off hoof pain."

Riolu was checking the Expedition Gadget to see where they are and how far they were from their destination. "By the looks of it, we're getting closer to our destination as well as our friends. At this rate, we'll be in Yonderland in no time!" Riolu then noticed that his group looked pretty tired, so he decided on something else. "But first...a lunch break!" That made the other four jump back up in happiness.

"About time. All the grub that Pumbaa and I packed is already gone." Timon saw that his suitcase was completely empty.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Time to munch down on some tasty bark!" Daggett was about to chow down on a tree next to him, something fell down and bounced off his head a bit. "Hey! Who's the Spoot-Head who hit me on the-" Daggett then noticed an acorn next to his feet. "Ooh! Lookie lookie! A tasty looking nut ball thingy!" Daggett picked up the acorn and tried to eat it, but...

"Not so fast there, Daggy-O." Norbert quickly came over and stopped his brother. "Dag, I'm in shock."

"What what what?" Daggett asked impatiently.

Norbert snatched the acorn from his brother. "This fine looking nut ball thingy looks like a true thing of beauty. And since we're both civilized beavers, we should take a moment to reflect on this magnificent nut ball thingy."

"A moment to reflect?" Daggett then smiled and rapidly nodded his head. "Oh, right right right! Good point, Norby!" The two beaver brothers closed their eyes as their way to reflect on the acorn.

After a couple of seconds, Norbert opened one eye to glance at Daggett. Seeing that his brother still had his eyes closed, Norbert opened both eyes and quietly chuckled to himself. "Score one delicious looking nut ball thingy for Norbert Foster Beaver." Then Norbert walked away from Daggett to enjoy the acorn himself.

Just as Norbert was about to pop the acorn in his mouth... "AHHH!" Scrat came flying in and grabbed the acorn, but he also knocked against Norbert while he did.

"Get off me, you Spooty squirrel!" Norbert grunted and tried to get Scrat off. Scrat was too busy struggling to save his acorn from the yellow beaver.

Daggett opened his eyes, only to see Norbert and Scrat struggling for the acorn. "Hey! You tricked me! I found that nut ball thingy first and I'm gonna eat it myself, you big dumb dopey dope!" In hopes to get the acorn, Daggett joined in the struggle for the acorn. Soon the three of them were fighting in a dust cloud that was moving all around the area.

The fight got so bad that it even sucked Riolu, Timon, and Pumbaa in the dust cloud. They were grunting and Timon even tried to get out of the cloud, but he was sucked right back in.

The fight kept going on, but just as they were getting closer to an edge outside the forest, they all got tangled up in a vine on the ground. They tumbled around a little, and then they fell over the edge.

Riolu thought fast and grabbed on to a branch on the side. Since the vine was surprisingly wrapped around his waist during the tumble, Riolu was struggling to hold on with his friends and Scrat hanging on to the vine, dangling over a river below them.

Riolu strained against the combined weight of a meerkat, a warthog, two beavers, and one Ice Age squirrel. "Hang on, guys!" It didn't help that the branch looked like it was slowly starting to break.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Pumbaa quickly asked in fear.

"Think fast here! I don't want to drown in the river below!" Timon looked down at the river.

Daggett saw that the branch broke a little bit more and gulped. "If we don't get outta here soon, we'll end up like a log floating down a river like this one!"

Riolu heard the brown beaver and then glanced down to his right and saw a log floating in the river. Seeing the log in the river gave the Emanation Pokemon an idea. "A log floating down a river. Dag, you're a genius!"

Scrat was climbing up the vine with the acorn in one hand when he heard what Riolu. "Huh?" The squirrel muttered in confusion.

Riolu was keeping his eyes on the oncoming log. "Okay. Brace yourselves, guys! On the count of three, I'm gonna let go of the branch!"

"WHAT!?" Timon, Pumbaa, Norbert, and Daggett shot their heads up to Riolu. They couldn't believe what they heard him say. Didn't he understand the situation they were in!?

"He wouldn't." Timon said.

"One..." Riolu then began the countdown.

"He would." Norbert said in knowing fear.

"Two..." Riolu was almost done. The other four were quickly protesting at once, trying to get Riolu to reconsider. Not wanting any other part of this, Scrat quickly climbed up to the branch. "...THREE!" At that, Riolu took his hands off the branch and just looked casual.

Scrat stood on the branch and watched as the other five fell down to the river below.

Riolu just relaxed during the fall while Timon, Pumbaa, Norbert, and Daggett screamed on the way down. Instead of hitting the water, the five of them landed on the log that was floating down the river.

Riolu smiled when he saw that he and his friends were floating on the log. "Perfect! Right on time!" Riolu got the vine off his waist before he turned to see the other four groaning and slowly getting out of the vine. "If I'm right, this river will be able to take us all the way to Yonderland. Now, we'll be able to ride out the rest of the trip." Riolu then sat down and looked at the Expedition Gadget to make sure his plan would work.

Norbert and Timon were glaring at Riolu's back while Daggett struggled with the vine. "Remind me to tie him to a tree when we get back to the Pride Lands." Timon muttered to Norbert. Pumbaa wasted no time looking around. The five Pride Team members were now floating down the river on a log to get to Yonderland.

Seeing that he was safe and sound, Scrat sighed in relief and began to relax on the branch...only for it to break right off.

While the branch fell down, Scrat and his acorn just stayed in the air. Scrat whimpered because he knew he was next to fall down. After a few seconds, Scrat was clinging to his acorn and screaming as he fell down to the river.

Scrat then landed on the branch that was in the river, but the impact made him let the acorn go. Scrat groaned and saw that his nut was in the water next to the branch, so he struggled to get his acorn.

However, as he struggled, he found himself rolling along with the branch, constantly getting splashed with the water around him. Still, he tried to get his acorn.

* * *

Meanwhile in Yokelburg, the canines and the felines were separating from each other with Head Yokel Dog taking Dog with him while Head Yokel Cat took Cat with her.

CatDog was clinging on to both sides, with Cat making good use of his claws. Max and Kate were standing with the cats, Meowths, and Persians while Sneasel and Wynaut were on the side of dogs like the Greasers, Growlithes, and Arcanines. In fact, the only ones not glaring at the enemy were Kate and Wynaut. If anything, they were not looking forward to this new war between the felines and the canines.

They even destroyed the bridge once all cats, Meowths, and Persians were separated from the dogs, Growlithes, and Arcanines.

"We used to get along, but ain't no more!" Head Yokel Dog mocked Head Yokel Cat.

"That's right, you mangy mutt! And we ain't gonna get along ever again!" Head Yokel Cat then removed her hat and put a pot on her head like a helmet. "Everybody, load up your weapons and wait for my signal!"

Soon, all the cats were licking themselves to load up their hairball ammo while the Meowths and Persians were getting some of their Pokemon moves ready. Max was even charging up his Electro Ball.

On the canine side, Sneasel was sharpening his claws, the Growlithes and Arcanines were warming themselves up for their Fire-Type attacks and the dogs were just snarling at the feline side in blind rage.

Head Yokel Dog was holding two of the growling dogs back by a leash. "Steady, boys...Steady...Not just yet."

Cat glared at Dog. "Lousy trouble making dog!"

Dog glared back at Cat. "You grumpy mean old...dumb cat!"

From the feline side, Kate was looking at her stretched out brothers with a worried look on her face. "Max, this is crazy! I can't fight in a new war against one of my brothers!" She told the angry Pikachu.

"You won't have to, Kate. We're not aiming for the dogs, it's just them." Max narrowed his eyes while he pointed over in Sneasel and Wynaut's direction.

Back on the canine side, Wynaut looked pretty worried himself, but for a different reason. "Sneasel, we should probably just take Cliff, Shriek, and Lube back to the Elephant Graveyard and just let these guys have their war in peace. If Shere Khan finds out we're goofing off while he has some sort of plan for us to follow, he's gonna be very mad."

Sneasel looked away from his claws to look at his partner. "Wynaut, you'll probably never hear me say this again, but Lord Shere Khan's gonna have to wait a little longer." Sneasel then narrowed his eyes when he looked in Max's direction. "Right now, that little yellow pain in the tail is going down for sure!"

Both sides had their weapons and attacks ready to use on each other. "FIRE!" Head Yokel Cat yelled out.

Soon the dogs fired off bones while cats fired off hairballs. The Meowths and Persians were using the move, Pay Day and the Growlithes and Arcanines were firing their Flamethrower attacks.

Max even fired off his Electro Ball attacks to counter Sneasel's Dark Pulse attacks. While Wynaut was watching on in fear thinking of what Shere Khan might do if he found out about this, the Greaser Dogs were next to the Bright Pokemon, enjoying the show.

"Front row seats." Cliff smirked.

Wynaut looked over at Cliff, then he sighed. "I'm glad you guys are enjoying the show. I can't stop worrying about what Shere Khan might do to kill us."

A Persian turned to three cats who were ready to use three other cats like guns. "Ready...Aim...FIRE!" After that, more hairballs were fired towards the canine side.

"Incoming!" Cliff told those next to him. He, Shriek, and Wynaut ducked their heads, but Lube just stayed in place, looking excited.

Lube opened up his mouth and ate some of the hairballs, then he sat down next to his friends. "It's a little scratchy at first, but it hits the spot." Cliff and Shriek then crawled away from Lube to throw up. "Save some for me." Lube told the two of them.

Wynaut looked disturbed, then he looked over at Sneasel. The Sharp Claw Pokemon was ready to fire his Ice Shard attack. "Eat ice, Pride Bozo!" Sneasel fired off some Ice Shards at Max.

The Pikachu ducked his head to avoid some of the shards, but then he looked up to see some more coming. He got his tail ready this time. "Let's see how YOU like them, trouble making Outsider!" Using Slam, Max used his tail to smack the Ice Shards back in Sneasel's direction.

While the feud was going on, CatDog was getting hit by some of the ammo. Cat was getting hit with bones and fire from the Flamethrower attacks while Dog was getting hit by some hairballs and Pay Day coins.

Kate watched as the attacks were flying by, then she turned to her stretched out brothers in the middle of it all. She then looked serious herself. "I don't care if they're mad at each other, I'm getting my brothers out of this place!" Kate then flew off over to Cat.

Soon the cats and dogs were using some other kind of ammo. The dogs were using spit balls, the Growlithes were unleashing their Heat Waves, and the Arcanines were turning up the heat with Overheat. The cats were using a catapult to fire off a huge pile of kitty litter, the Meowths fired off multiple Hidden Power attacks, and the Persians were firing off their Hyper Beams.

Wynaut looked on as the war was starting to get too intense, even for him. "I've gotta find a way to get Sneasel and the Greasers out of here and back to the Elephant Graveyard! I don't want to keep Shere Khan waiting for us! It's best to never keep a carnivore waiting long." The Bright Pokemon then noticed that Kate was flying over to Cat, then he turned his attention to Dog. Wynaut then thought of a little plan of his own. "Perhaps, if those two can take their two-headed member away from all of this, then Sneasel can take me and the Greaser Dogs away from this to go after them! Might be a crazy idea, and Sneasel would kill me if he ever find out, but it's possibly the only way out of this mess." With the idea set, Wynaut rushed over to get to Dog.

Max kept firing his Electro Balls at Sneasel, who intercepted with his Dark Pulse while the cats, dogs, Meowths, Growlithes, Persians, and Arcanines were slowly running out of ammo.

Kate finally got over to Cat and grabbed his arms. The Togetic then began to pull on them.

"Hey! Kate, what are you doing?" Cat asked his sister.

"I'm getting you, Dog, and Max out of this place." Kate answered.

Wynaut then grabbed Dog's arms and began to pull himself.

Dog kinda recognized the Bright Pokemon. "Hey! Aren't you one of the trouble makers that traveled back in time before?"

"Yes, that was me. But now I'm getting you and the other three out of here. Just hold still." Wynaut kept on pulling.

Dog then smiled as he looked at Wynaut's hands. "Ooh. Your hands are soft and smooth."

"Always find time to moisturize, now keep quiet!" Wynaut replied.

In no time, the cats, Meowths, Persians, dogs, Growlithes, and Arcanines ran out of ammo. Max and Sneasel even panted in exhaustion.

Sneasel then noticed Wynaut's hands were on Dog's arms. The Sharp Claw Pokemon walked over to his Bright Pokemon partner. "Wynaut!" The Bright Pokemon yelped and turned his head to his friend. "What in the name of Yveltal is going on?"

"Uh...Sneasel, I can explain." Wynaut tried.

Sneasel narrowed his eyes a little and placed his hands on his hips. "No need, I can see what you're trying to do..." Sneasel then gave his friend a smirk. "You were gonna use the two-headed guy as a bridge to continue the fight, weren't you?"

Wynaut then looked back and forth between Sneasel and Dog. "...Uh, yeah?" Wynaut lied a little.

Sneasel then laughed and patted his little blue buddy on the back. "Way to think on your feet, pal! I love it!" Sneasel then stepped over Dog's head and began to slowly walk on CatDog.

Head Yokel Dog saw what Sneasel was doing, then he decided to go with it himself. "Well, if you want something done right, ya gotta get to it yourself." Head Yokel Dog then followed Sneasel and walked on CatDog.

Max and Head Yokel Cat saw what Sneasel and the canines were doing and they weren't gonna let that happen. "I'll be darned if he gets the jump on me!" Head Yokel Cat then began to walk on CatDog and some of the cats then began to do the same.

"Oh no you don't, Sneasel." Max was about to walk on CatDog himself, but Kate suddenly pulled him back by his tail.

"Max, don't!" Kate said.

"Kate?" Max asked in confusion.

"Can't we just stop this? I don't want this feud to come between me and CatDog. They're my brothers and I love them." Kate looked really sad as she said that.

Seeing the Togetic like this broke Max and Cat's hearts. "Oh come on, Kate. One little feud isn't gonna come between us." Cat tried to assure her.

Max then looked on to see Head Yokel Dog and Head Yokel Cat fighting on while using a bone and a fish bone as swords on each other, then he saw Sneasel dragging Wynaut in the middle of CatDog. Max then realized that wasn't right, so he firmly nodded his head to himself. "Kate?" Kate turned her head to see Max getting his Grass Knot for swinging purposes. "...See if you can free Cat." That made Kate smile happily. Max turned his head to smile at Kate and Cat. "I'm gonna try and free Dog. We're getting out of here to continue the CatDog parent search!"

With that in mind, Kate grabbed Cat's arms once again. Max then used his Grass Knot which tied one end on the bone house on the canine side. Max then swung over to the other side to get to Dog.

Sneasel and Wynaut turned from the fight to see Max swinging to the canine side with his Grass Knot. "What's Volt Boy up to now?" Sneasel angrily asked.

Dog smiled when he saw the Pikachu leader of the Pride Team land next to him. "Hiya, Max!"

Max then grabbed on to Dog's arms. "Sorry, Dog. This probably isn't comfortable for you.'

Dog just happily shook his head. "Mine and Cat's body stretched out a lot more times then this, so Cat and I are used to it."

Max blinked a couple of time, but then he shook his head and got back on track. "Never mind that. Let's just get you out of this mess." Max then grunted and pulled on Dog's arms while Kate did the same for Cat.

As they were fighting, Head Yokel Cat and Head Yokel Dog then noticed that the middle of CatDog's body was beginning to sink down a bit. Sneasel and Wynaut noticed this as well. "What the heck is going on?"

The four of them saw the dogs, Growlithes, Arcanines, cats, Meowths, and Persians still walking on CatDog, weighing them down. "Can't those hillbilly numbskulls just stay on their sides?" Sneasel huffed in annoyance. "How can this get any worse?"

Wynaut looked down and then his eyes widened when he saw the river down below. Wynaut then tapped on Sneasel's shoulder. "Uh, Sneasel?" Once Sneasel turned his head to Wynaut, the little blue Psychic-Type pointed down to the river below them.

Seeing that they were gonna fall to the river below, Sneasel, Wynaut, Head Yokel Cat, and Head Yokel Dog tried to get the yokels to go back to their respective sides. All they did was piled them all up in a big cluster in the middle of CatDog. They screamed as they were stretching down to the river below.

* * *

Riolu was smiling as he looked at the Expedition Gadget. He, Timon, Pumbaa, Norbert, and Daggett were still on their log in the river.

"Hey, Riolu. Are you sure this will take us to Yonderland?" Daggett asked while looking around.

"I'm positive, Dag. According to the Expedition Gadget, we're currently on route to Yonderland as we speak!" Riolu happily showed them the map. "Once we get through this spot called Yokelburg, it'll be nothing but smooth sailing to Old Uppenchuck and to our friends."

Timon looked up and saw that they gonna cross Yokelburg. "Well, that must be Yokelburg." Then the meerkat noticed something else. "Uh, what's that?"

The five of them looked up to see the middle of CatDog's body stretching with the yokels of Yokelburg. "We're in trouble." Pumbaa quickly muttered.

Soon the yokel cluster and the middle of CatDog's body got caught on the log Riolu and his search party were on. The cluster was squishing the five of them to the log.

"Hey! Down in front!" Timon grunted.

Sneasel and Wynaut were on the cluster and somehow noticed Riolu who noticed them in return. "Huh?" Wynaut asked in shock and confusion.

"You two again?" Riolu asked with a glare.

Sneasel groaned in exasperated annoyance. "I should've known! Once that annoying Pikachu goes somewhere, that Fighting-Type partner of his is not too far behind!"

Riolu and his group were surprised by what they heard. "Wait a minute! Are you saying that Max, Kate, and CatDog are here?" Norbert asked the two outsiders.

"Yeah, they're up there." Wynaut pointed up at the fish house and the bone house that began to hit each other as CatDog's body stretched out a little more. Max and Kate were struggling to keep a hold on CatDog.

But CatDog's body also made the log stop. Norbert had a good feeling what was gonna happen next, so he gave a dull look. "Well, this is gonna be a painful rush."

Just after the beaver said that, CatDog's body launched the log and its passengers on a crash course to the two houses. While the yokels, Sneasel, and Wynaut crashed against the two houses, Riolu, Timon, Pumbaa, Norbert, and Daggett managed to hold on to the log.

CatDog strained while Max and Kate grunted. Then CatDog's body then shot the log back to the river, but CatDog, Kate, and Max lost their grip on the railings, so they, Riolu, Timon, Norbert, Pumbaa, and Daggett screamed as they fell along with the log.

Once the log landed in the river, Riolu and his group were the first to land on it. Max and Kate were next, but when CatDog landed on the log next, their body twisted up around the log with their friends and sister in between.

Cat shook his head before he looked back at Yokelburg. The he noticed Norbert underneath him. "Norb?" Cat asked in confusion.

"Not the way I thought we'd find ya." Norbert said.

Pumbaa's head then popped next to Dog's. Dog smiled happily at the warthog next to him. "Hi, Pumbaa."

Pumbaa happily smiled in return. "Hello, Dog."

Soon, everyone on the log yelped when CatDog's body untwisted itself. After that, all of them were safely on the log. "That was nuts." Daggett mentioned.

Riolu shook his head before he noticed his partner and best friend next to him. "Max! We found ya!" Riolu smiled happily.

"Riolu?" Max was surprised to see his pal here, along with the beaver brothers and the Hakuna Matata duo.

"Hey! What's going on here? What were you guys doing in that place anyway?" Timon asked Max, Kate, and CatDog.

Max, Kate, and CatDog looked back at Yokelburg. Then they saw that the hillbilly houses fell apart.

"I don't want to talk about it." Max, Kate, and Cat deadpanned at once.

* * *

Back at the two destroyed hillbilly houses, the cats, Meowths, and Persians began to argue with the dogs, Growlithes, and Arcanines once again.

Sneasel groaned and shook his head to get rid of the pain. He then looked ahead to see the Pride Team floating away on the log. Seeing some of his enemies float away made the Sharp Claw Pokemon snarl in anger.

Just then, Cliff stepped up to speak to the yokels. "Hey! Youse guys shouldn't be fighting yourselves. It was that freak of nature, CatDog, who caused all of this!"

"Say, that city feller is right!" a Yokel Persian agreed with Cliff.

"Let's quit our quarreling and fighting and get to pounding us some CatDog!" Head Yokel Cat suggested. Every last yokel, even Head Yokel Dog, agreed with her.

Then Sneasel spoke up to them next. "WAIT A MINUTE!" His shout got everyone's attention. "Don't waste all of your anger and frustrations out on just that two-headed freak! They didn't do this alone! They had help from an annoying group called the Pride Team! If that freak caused all of this to your home, then so did that Pikachu and the Togetic with them! Now they're with a Riolu, a meerkat, a warthog, and two beavers! I say we take our anger out on those eight Pride Team punks!" Sneasel raised a clawed paw into the air to say one more thing. "Whoever's with me, say 'Pound the Pride Team'!"

"POUND THE PRIDE TEAM!" All of the yokels and the Greasers all shouted together. Wynaut just sighed to himself. "Shere Khan's gonna sink his claws on us for sure now."

No one even noticed that someone...or something was watching them. This mysterious figure saw the Pride Team floating away. Once this figure saw CatDog, it took off on foot in one direction after them. The figure left behind some big footprints.

* * *

**Seems like a good news/bad news moment, doesn't it? The good news is that Riolu and his group finally found Max, Kate and CatDog. The bad news is that Sneasel convinced all of Yokelburg to hate the Pride Team. The team's getting closer to Yonderland in the next chapter! Until then, see ya later!**


	7. The Search is Over

**First of all, sorry for the delay. Second of all, this is where the quest to Yonderland comes to an end. And this could possibly be the last chapter of this story. So, sit back, relax and enjoy!**

* * *

Max, Riolu, Timon, Pumbaa, Norbert, Daggett, Kate, and CatDog were still riding on the log in the river, getting further and further away from Yokelburg.

During the ride, Max and Kate were telling Riolu's group what happened to the two human-turned Pokemon and CatDog. "So, the only reason that you guys were trying to reach Yonderland is to find CatDog's parents?" Pumbaa asked after the Pikachu and the Togetic finished explaining.

Kate nodded. "That's right. See, CatDog hasn't really seen their parents since they were a little baby CatDog. I just wanted to help them reunite with them, so I called Max to get a little extra help with the search." Max's ears drooped in sadness. "Shame it didn't go exactly as planned."

Norbert looked back at the ruined Yokelburg. "Well, judging by the looks of it, I don't think you'll be welcome back to Yokelburg."

"Especially since Cat was the one who started a Yokel Feud." Timon added. The meerkat yelped a little when Kate smacked him behind the head.

The seven of them turned their heads to CatDog, while Dog glared ahead of them with his arms crossed, Cat just smiled bashfully. "Oh, it doesn't really matter who started what, Timon. What IS important is that we all got out of there in one piece." Cat then turned his head to Dog. "Eh, buddy?" Cat didn't get a reply from his brother. "Doggy? Old pal?"

Dog finally replied, but still didn't turn to look at Cat. "Pardon? Oh, are you talking to me? The lousy dog that always gets you and Kate into trouble?"

"Well, now don't be so hard on yourself, Dog. Even though everything that happened to us, Kate, and Max so far was entirely your fault, I still blame myself." Cat told his brother. Hearing that made Kate sigh and shake her head.

Dog then quickly smiled and turned to Cat. "Okay, Cat. I forgive you."

Max face palmed himself while Riolu just shook his head slowly. "Oh brother." The Emanation Pokemon said.

Cat then gawked at what he heard from Dog. "Forgive me!? Oh, so you're blaming ME now? And I suppose it's my fault that we're stuck on this log in the middle of this river? And is it likely my fault that the Pride Team had to send out a search party to come find you, me, Kate, and Max?"

"That last one is more the fault of that spooty worrywart bird." Daggett mentioned in annoyance.

"Cat, for this and the search party, I forgive you also." Dog just calmly said.

That did it. Cat looked ready to flip out. "Forgive me also? You can't-" Suddenly, both Max and Dog shushed Cat, as well as the other six, when their ears picked up something. The two of them placed their ears on the log so they could hear it better.

"What's going on now?" Kate asked. "What is it?" Riolu added.

Max realized what that noise was, so he gulped in fear. "...Waterfall."

At first, Daggett just scoffed. "A waterfall? Who cares about a spooty old dumb..." He stopped himself once he and the others realized what Max and Dog were hearing. "WATERFALL!?" Everyone, minus Max and Dog, screamed out.

Soon, they all fell down the waterfall and screamed on the way down. Once they got to the bottom, they had some trouble swimming a little.

As he was swimming with his friends, Riolu suddenly smiled. "Well, that wasn't so bad."

Norbert then noticed that they were all now spinning around for some reason. "Oh yeah? Then why are we just going around in circles?"

Timon realized what's happening and screamed again. "WHIRLPOOL!"

"Getting dizzy!" Pumbaa groaned.

It wasn't long until the Whirlpool sucked them all down below.

* * *

Near the edge of the waterfall, Scrat was walking out of the water. While he was soaking wet, he held the acorn in his hands.

Seeing the acorn in his hands made Scrat happy. However, he quickly looked in both directions before making a run for it.

As he was running, he yelped when he suddenly tripped on something. He shook his head a little before he looked at what he landed on, a big footprint. He then noticed a trail of footprints as well as some broken down trees.

Seeing that this was a sign of danger, Scrat gulped. Then he got up and decided to turn around in the opposite direction the trail was leading.

...However, just as he made a single step, a bird suddenly swooped down and snatched the acorn right out of Scrat's hands. Scrat's eyes widened when he saw that his hands were empty. He turned around and noticed the bird that took Scrat's nut was flying off in the same direction the trail of footprints was leading.

Rather than just letting it go, Scrat growled and ran after the nut stealing bird, unknowingly following the footprint trail as he did.

* * *

Meanwhile, in some sort of wasteland filled with geysers, the sound of someone grunting could be heard. Just then, one of the geysers erupted a little tornado for some reason. The tornado then spat out Max, Riolu, Kate, CatDog, Timon, Pumbaa, Norbert, and Daggett.

They screamed a little before they landed on the hard ground. Max slowly got up and groaned. "Ugh...ow. Is everyone okay?"

"Does it look like we're okay?" Daggett glared at the leader. The brown beaver was covered in scratches and he also had some of his fur ripped off.

Kate flew a little off the ground while Cat groaned in more pain. Suddenly Dog hugged them both as he looked around. "Cat, Kate, look! It's that place we saw on the news!"

The other six looked ahead of the wasteland. "What?" Everyone, minus Dog, asked. "Wait a minute! This is Yonderland?" Timon raised an eyebrow.

"Our parents live here." Dog smiled at Cat. Cat just sighed and fell on his back. Dog landed next to him with his own happy sigh. "Again."

"Hakuna Matata! We're finally in Yonderland!" Pumbaa happily cheered.

Cat then got back up to make a suggestion, not just to Dog, but to the others with him. "Alright, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We have to proceed in a cautious and orderly fashion-" He was suddenly dragged away when Dog happily ran on ahead. "High-Ho-Diggety!" Dog cheered and ran through the wasteland.

Kate laughed happily before she flew after her brothers. "Come on, guys! Let's check this place out!" She called out to the other members currently with them.

"Hey, wait for us!" Max called out. Then he, Riolu, Norbert, Daggett, and Pumbaa, with Timon on his back, ran off after Kate and CatDog.

As they were running through the wasteland, Dog kept unknowingly bumping Cat into a bunch of rocks, some big and some small. Some of the rocks even managed to hit the Hakuna Matata duo.

Soon, Daggett was running alongside Dog while Kate flew above her canine brother. "Dog! Take it easy! We'll find them before you know it!"

Max, Riolu, and Norbert were a little behind them, running next to Cat. "She's right, but Yonderland is so big, Old Uppenchuck could be anywhere!" Max mentioned.

"It's not like we're gonna find a sign telling us where Old Uppenchuck is." Riolu mentioned.

The Emanation Pokemon apparently spoke too soon. Why? Because Dog stopped in front of a big sign...while Daggett bumped into it and began to stumble backwards. "Old Uppenchuck..." Dog read the sign.

"Congratulations, Dag. You and Dog found Old Uppenchuck." Norbert caught his brother by the arms. "Thanks." Daggett grunted. They looked ahead to see an ancient looking big geyser.

"Cat, look! I bet Mom and Dad are waiting for us right behind those rocks. With a big welcome home party, with ice cream cake and balloon animals, and Pin the Tail on Mama and Papa, and mimes!" Dog was getting a little too excited.

Timon and Pumbaa finally caught up to the others, but they both had some bumps on their bodies because of the rocks they got hit with. Timon noticed how excited Dog look and groaned a little. "Oy. He's getting overexcited! Somebody's gotta put a leash on him!"

"High-Ho-Mom and Dad!" Dog then happily ran off to Old Uppenchuck, dragging Cat with him.

"Doggy-Boy, wait! Would you slow down for five minutes?" Norbert called out. He and then others still ran after CatDog anyway.

CatDog finally made it to the center. "It's time to finally introduce our parents to our sister! Ta-da! Mom, Dad! Your boys are finally..." Dog stopped himself once he saw nothing and no one there. "...Here." Dog whined in sadness just as Kate and others finally caught up.

Daggett looked ready to party. "So, where's the party at?"

Kate noticed how sad Dog looked. "Dog, are you okay?"

"Cat, Kate, they aren't here." Dog said.

"For once, I think you're right." Cat mentioned.

"You mean we came all this way for nothing?" Norbert asked in annoyance.

Dog then slumped. "Guys..."

"Oh, let me guess. It's all part of theory #6,000,052?" Cat asked in annoyed sarcasm.

Dog just laid on his belly. "No."

"Well no more theories, Dog!" Cat scolded.

"Okay." Dog answered.

"Don't argue with me!" Cat snapped.

"I won't." Dog said.

While Cat turned to walk away, Kate gently ran a hand through Dog's head. "Come on, don't look so down. So, they're not at this particular spot. We'll just have to keep looking until we find them, okay?" Kate gently assured.

However, Dog was still feeling down. "Looking for our parents was a dumb idea."

"That's not true." Kate said.

"Right!" Cat said, still annoyed. "Cat!" Kate, Max, Riolu, and Pumbaa scolded.

What Dog said next shocked Cat the most. "Let's just go home."

"Go home!?" The others exclaimed in shock. Cat then went over to his siblings. "Did you say 'go home'?"

Max then rushed over. "But, Dog, what about the rest of your theories?"

"Theories, theories. My theories are all stupid." Dog took out his theory book and ripped it apart.

"N-n-Now don't say that! They're probably not all stupid." Daggett tried to assure.

Timon managed to catch a theory page. "This one looks pretty good. With the jello and the flamingo...Flamingo Dancers?" Timon had a second thought about the theory he caught once he took a good look at it.

Norbert shrugged it off and began to look through the scattered theory pages. "Okay, maybe we can ignore that particular theory, but I'm sure there are some that are brilliant."

"Guys, forget it. I don't want to look anymore." Dog told them.

"Does that mean you're quitting?" Pumbaa asked.

"Dog, you can't quit. I'M the quitter!" Cat pointed to himself.

"I know. I wish I was more like you." Cat was shocked by what Dog just said.

"No, you don't!" Cat then sighed and decided to tell his brother something. "The truth is...I wish I was more like you and Max."

The others were surprised by what Cat just said. "What did you say, Cat?" Riolu even asked to make sure he heard right.

"Oh, I wish I had Dog's determination or Max's Pikachu determination to chase after something they believe in." Cat answered.

"Oh, you mean like Max's thirst for adventure or garbage trucks?" Dog asked.

"No, Dog." Cat lifted Dog off the ground. "I'm talking about our parents. You never gave up hope that they were out there, that they want to meet our sister, and that they do care about us."

"Until now." Dog slumped back down.

Kate then lifted Dog back into Cat's arms. "You can't give up, Dog!" "She's right, we won't let you give up!" Cat agreed. "Now look, we may not find them today, we may not find them tomorrow, or the next day..."

"Oh, what about the day after the next day?" Dog asked Cat.

Cat kept an assuring smile. "Any day, it doesn't matter. Someday, we are going to find them."

Riolu happily nodded. "That's right. And if you want, we can help you look for them." Max nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys." Kate then turned to CatDog. "And no matter what, Dog, you, me, and Cat are siblings. And we'll always have each other." Cat nodded in agreement.

Dog smiled at his brother and sister with tears forming in his eyes. "Oh, Cat, Kate."

"Come here, you two." Cat then pulled Dog and Kate into a hug. The three of them were happily hugging each other.

"You've got us as well, Dog." Kate and CatDog turned their heads to Max who smiled warmly at them. "I look at all the members of the Pride Team and I see them as more than fellow team members and even more than just friends. I see us all in the Pride Team...as one big family. So, don't forget, we've got each others backs."

Everyone smiled emotionally at what their leader said, but then sniffling was heard. They turned their heads to see that Timon was crying a bit. "Timon, are you crying?" Pumbaa asked his bestest best friend with concern.

Timon tried to deny it though. "I'm fine!" He still let out a quiet sob. "I-I just have something in my eye."

"Come on. Big hug!" Norbert held his arms out wide open. Now all nine of them were pulled into a group hug.

When they pulled apart, Cat then said something else to them. "But, uh...let's just keep this moment of sappiness to ourselves."

"Right!" Daggett agreed. "Best not to let the other members back at Pride Rock find out about this."

Hearing 'Pride Rock' made Riolu remembered why he came to search for Max in the first place. So, he turned to Max. "Oh, that's right! Max, we need to hurry back to Pride Rock right away."

"Zazu has something important to tell us about the Outsiders." Pumbaa added. That surprised Max, Kate, and CatDog.

"The Outsiders?" Max asked in confusion.

"We just ran into those two from that group, Sneasel and Wynaut. They teamed up with these three called the Greaser Dogs." Kate mentioned.

Norbert raised an eyebrow. "Greaser Dogs?"

"They're a canine trio who enjoy pounding me and Dog." Cat answered Norbert's question.

Pumbaa looked worried when a thought came to him. "Uh, do you guys think that Sneasel and Wynaut are trying to add more members to their side in order to defeat us? That might be what Zazu's worried about."

"If that's the case, then they already got a good head start if they got the Greasers on their side." Kate said.

Max then thought back to what Wynaut and Sneasel said back in Yokelburg. "Not only that, but they seem to be working with someone named Shere Khan."

"Shere Khan? Who's Shere Khan?" Timon asked in confusion.

Suddenly the area around them began to shake and rumble, this could only mean one thing. "We'll have to get back to you on that, Timon! This place looks like it's getting ready to blow!" Riolu said through the rumbling.

"Let's get outta here!" Daggett yelled out. Then they took off running.

However, as they were running, they suddenly bumped into something. The rumbling stopped and the nine of them looked to see a Sasquatch with grey fur, four eyes, and a long green nose looking at them.

Seeing the Sasquatch in front of them made them scream. Suddenly, the Sasquatch grabbed CatDog and took off running. Seeing the Sasquatch take off with CatDog made Kate pretty angry. "Hey! Keep your hands off my brothers!" In anger, she flew off after the Sasquatch.

Max wasn't gonna let anything happen to Kate or CatDog anytime soon. "Come on!" He told the other five before he ran after the Sasquatch.

Riolu, Norbert, and Pumbaa followed, but Timon and Daggett stayed where they were. "This is nuts! He wants us to follow that four eyed thingy?" Daggett asked the meerkat.

Timon chuckled a little nervously. "Yeah, I don't think so. We should probably wait here in case they come back." "Right!" Daggett agreed.

Just then some more rumbling was heard, that was enough to get Daggett and Timon moving. "WAIT FOR US!" They screamed and quickly took off after their friends.

* * *

The rumbling was quick to end, but the Sasquatch was still carrying CatDog and climbed up to a cave above them.

Cat panicked along the way. "Help, Kate! Help! Let us go! Let us go! At least let ME go! Oh please let it eat Dog's half first!"

"Hang on, CatDog!" As she was flying, Kate fired her Magical Leaf attack...But it just hit a bird. It was the same bird that took Scrat's acorn. The Magical Leaf attack made the bird drop the acorn next to the cave.

Scrat was near the cave, panting and wheezing because he had to do some serious climbing, but then he beamed happily when he saw his prized nut right in front of him. He was quick to pick it up and hug it close to him.

Then, Scrat opened his eyes. "AAAHHHH!" He screamed and moved out of the way just before the Sasquatch ran into the cave, still holding CatDog. Scrat then noticed Kate flying into the cave after the Sasquatch. "Put my brothers down!" The Togetic yelled to the Sasquatch.

Scrat then saw Max, Riolu, Pumbaa, Norbert, Timon, and Daggett running into the cave next. "Huh?" He blinked in confusion.

"You won't get away with kidnapping a Pride Team member!" Max told the Sasquatch.

"Do something, Dog! Uh, sic'em, sic'em!" Cat was still panicking.

The Sasquatch stopped running and suddenly smiled at CatDog. "High-Ho-Diggety!" The Sasquatch suddenly cheered in a female voice.

That made the others stop in confusion and shock. "Did that Sasquatch just say High-Ho-Diggety?" Pumbaa asked.

Dog then suddenly beamed happily and held his arms out. "Mommy! Daddy!"

"HUH!?" Max, Riolu, Timon, Pumbaa, Norbert, Daggett, and Kate cried out in total shock.

"I finally found my boys!" Sasquatch then happily hugged CatDog close to her.

Dog then hugged Sasquatch back. "What's for dinner?"

"What the...?" Daggett even said the dots and the question mark as he asked that.

"Are you insane? It's got four eyes!" Cat yelped once he saw Dog hugging Sasquatch.

"Well, actually, two of them are mine." Suddenly a frog pulled himself out of Sasquatch's fur. The grimaced when they saw the green nose actually belonged to the frog and not Sasquatch.

Cat pulled away a little. "Ew! Ew! Slimy green skin!"

"Oh, I suppose you're too grown up now to give your old man a hug, huh?" Frog replied to Cat.

"I'm not, Dad!" Dog then grabbed Frog and squeezed him in a big hug. "Mom's four eyes, Dad's slimy green skin!"

Hearing Dog say that made Max think back to when they first started the parent search. "Hold on! This is what Dog meant while we were leaving Nearburg? Well...That explains some things."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Time out!" Timon suddenly called out to get everyone's attention. "Let me get this straight. The Sasquatch is CatDog's Mom, the Frog is CatDog's Dad, and they're not even a CatDog?"

"Nothing gets past you, does it, genius?" Frog said to Timon.

Sasquatch then finally put CatDog down. "We found them when they were just a little baby CatDog. Right out on that ledge." She pointed at the entrance and they looked to see Scrat just standing there bewildered.

"Then you're not our parents?" Cat then asked.

Frog then hopped over to some baby pictures of CatDog. "Well, let's see here. We raised ya, fed ya, loved ya, and made you who you are today."

Riolu smiled and crossed his arms as he looked at the pictures along with the others. "Sounds like parents to me, Cat."

"Well, then where did we come from?" Cat asked.

Sasquatch shrugged honestly. "Well, dear, we really don't know."

Frog then stood next to his wife. "Heck, we don't know where your mother came from either. But that doesn't matter, because she's your mother and you're our boys."

"And you always have been." Sasquatch then scooped CatDog up to hug them again...but she also accidentally sat on Frog.

Most of the others were smiling at their conjoined friends and the parents. "I'm so glad that CatDog finally found their parents!" Pumbaa's so happy, he's welling up with tears of joy.

"Looks like the search is finally over." Max said to himself.

Kate then flew over to Sasquatch. "I'm glad you were able to find them after all this time. You and your husband must've had quite an experience raising a little baby CatDog."

"Those were such happy times, dear." Sasquatch then thought back to when she and Frog were raising CatDog when they were babies, rocking them to sleep, figuring out how to change them, and bouncing them around in a hairball. "Then came that horrible day." Sasquatch then remembered how she and Frog lost CatDog at such a young age. Turns out Old Uppenchuck erupted while the family was having a little fun, and though they tried to save CatDog, the conjoined baby was still sucked into the geyser and were taking far away from Yonderland, much to Sasquatch and Frog's dismay.

"And we've been searching all over the world for you boys ever since." Sasquatch showed the Pride Team members a map of the world and the markings where Sasquatch and Frog looked.

"See, Cat? I told ya!" Dog beamed. "Looks like CatDog, Max, and Kate weren't the only ones searching." Daggett mentioned.

"But the strangest things kept happening to us." Frog then pulled out a book with some different pictures of him and Sasquatch during their search. "We was frozen in an arctic glacier, marooned on an island surrounded by rabid weasels, abducted by aliens, swallowed by a giant lake monster, captured by a tribe of evil wood nips, and we even thought we was country western singers for a while."

While Riolu, Timon, Pumbaa, Norbert, and Daggett looked at each other, Max and Kate looked at the book with wide eyes. "So, Dog's theories were right all along." Kate then smiled.

"Now, I feel bad for kinda doubting those theories." Max added. Then they all looked to see Sasquatch and Dog singing the same song that used to be sung in Yokelburg a little.

Timon face palmed himself. "Oy." Daggett just looked annoyed. Max and the other four laughed a little. "Oh, for the love of chub." Cat and Frog deadpanned at the same time.

Hearing the same thing from each other made Cat and Frog smile at one another. "Daddy!" Cat said happily. "Son!" Frog happily replied. The two of them gave each other a big hug.

Just then, Cat pulled out a pacifier from his spot...half of the same pacifier he and Dog had before they were separated from their parents. Seeing it made Sasquatch smile. "You kept it!" She then took out the other half.

When he and Sasquatch connected the two pieces together, Cat then welled up with tears of joy. "Terrific. Break out the tissues, this is gonna be a wet one." Frog muttered. "You said it." Timon agreed.

Kate then flew over to CatDog. "CatDog, I'm so happy for you." She then gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

That's when Dog remembered something else. "Oh! Mom, Dad! We have a little surprise for you!" Seeing that he had his parents full attention, Dog then wrapped an arm around Kate. "Meet Kate! Me and Cat found her one day and took her in as our Pokemon sister."

While surprised that they now have a new kid, Frog and Sasquatch still smiled at their new daughter. "Aw, that's real sweet of you boys!" Sasquatch beamed.

"Real proud of ya, boys. Looks like we've got another member to the family." Frog added.

Kate then looked kinda nervous. "I...I hope you two don't mind. It's just that, ever since I first changed from a human into a Togetic, I had no where else to go, and CatDog has been so kind and caring to me. I guess I've really grown to love them like my brothers."

While confused by what Kate said about being a human before, Frog just smiled and shook his head. "Ah, don't worry about it, sweetheart. We're more than happy to have another kid to care for." He then turned to his wife. "Right, Baby Cakes?"

"That's right. Now we have three wonderful kids in the family." Sasquatch then picked up Kate and surprised the Togetic by giving her a great big hug. "Oh, I've always wanted to have a sweet adorable Togetic like you as a daughter. Welcome to the family, Kate."

Kate then smiled emotionally with tears running down her face. After all this time of being without the care of a parent, she finally has a pair of parents again in CatDog's family. "Thank you...Mom." Kate then hugged Sasquatch back.

Max, Riolu, Timon, Pumbaa, Norbert, and Daggett smiled emotionally at the sweet scene in front of them. Some of them eve had tears in their eyes.

"Isn't that sweet?" Riolu asked.

"High-Ho-Parents!" Dog beamed happily. Sasquatch scooped up CatDog and hugged them and Kate close to her.

From where he was standing, Scrat even thought the warm family moment was touching. He had tears in his eyes and smiled happily.

Just then, a rock was lifted open from below, revealing Winslow. "Ah, CatDog, Kate, I found you-What the!?" The blue mouse was shocked when he saw Sasquatch.

Sasquatch yelped and landed on Frog again. "A little help here?" Frog mumbled.

"What the...? Who's the blue rodent?" Daggett asked in confusion. He, Norbert, Riolu, Pumbaa, and Timon never saw Winslow before.

"Winslow?" Kate asked.

Max glared at the blue mouse. "You again?"

Dog then smiled. "Winslow, we would like you to meet our mom and dad. And also five other members to the Pride Team who came looking for us."

"Pleased to meet you." Sasquatch pulled Frog off her butt.

"Charmed I'm sure." Frog added.

"Hello." Pumbaa even waved at Winslow.

While surprised to see five more Pride Team members, Winslow was even more surprised that CatDog's parents were actually found. "Your parents? You mean yous actually found them?"

"Yeah, and you wouldn't believe what happened to us while we were searching for Max, Kate, and CatDog while they were searching for their parents." Daggett crossed his arms and frowned.

"Oh, that's just great." The Pride Team and CatDog's parents were surprised by how sad Winslow sounded. "Now I suppose yous gonna be one big happy family, living in your cozy little cave and going on some fun adventures with your Pride Team. What about me? What about Winslow? My life is nothing without a CatDog to harass."

"Harass?" Riolu and Pumbaa asked in confusion.

"So THAT'S the real reason he's upset." Max deadpanned.

Dog then tried to cheer his little blue friend up. "Don't worry, Winslow. You can move in with us."

"What are ya, nuts? Me live in a stinking cave? I don't need CatDog that badly, besides Kate kinda ruins the fun anyway. I'm outta here!" Winslow opened up another to make his exit, but then he said something else. "Oh, and by the way, I found some friends of yours that were looking ya, especially two Pokemon looking for Lightning Tail over there. See ya!" With a laugh, Winslow made his exit.

"Friends of ours that were looking for us?" Timon asked in confusion.

Daggett then beamed happily. "Ooh! Do you think Simba left Pride Rock to try and find us?"

Suddenly, some more rocks were lifted up. They revealed not Simba or any other Pride Team members that were still at Pride Rock...but the cats, Meowths, Persians, dogs, Growlithes, and Arcanines from Yokelburg, and boy were they mad.

"Well, look at what we found here!" Head Yokel Dog glared.

"And now y'all are gonna pay for startin' us feudin' and wrecking our town!" Head Yokel Cat added. All of the Yokels were yelling at the Pride Team for all the trouble they caused in Yokelburg.

"It was an accident! We didn't know this would happen!" Max tried to explain.

"No use trying to talk your way out of this one." Sneasel's voice suddenly said. He, Wynaut and the Greaser Dogs were next to come out...But the rock closed on Lube before he could fully get out.

Sneasel smirked as he, Wynaut, Cliff, and Shriek approached to the Pride Team. "See we kinda convinced these poor yokels to get back at you and your team for destroying Yokelburg. You've really made a mess of that place, Max. Now it's time for you to answer for that."

Cliff then rolled up his sleeves while turning to CatDog and Kate. "Yeah! And where's your parents? I've been waiting a long time to meet them."

Kate then smirked when she looked behind her. "Wait no longer, Cliff."

Behind the Pride was Sasquatch with Frog in her fur. "Kids, aren't you going to introduce us to your little friends?"

Cliff stuttered and the Yokels screamed. Sneasel and Wynaut even held each other and screamed as well. "HOLLY ARTICUNO!" The Greasers, the Yokels, and the two Outsiders then hid behind some rocks in fear.

"Hey, everybody! This is our mom and dad!" Dog happily introduced.

Sasquatch smiled. "Hello!"

Frog pulled himself out so he was on Sasquatch's shoulder. "Hiya!"

"Hold on, that's the parents of that two headed freak?" Sneasel asked in bewilderment. "Looks like it." Wynaut answered.

"Duh, I wish I could also be reunited with my parents." Lube said.

"My goodness gracious, for the ignorance." Head Yokel Dog muttered to his dumb son.

Shriek smiled and approached Sasquatch and Frog. "Hello, Mrs. CatDog! I'm Shriek, but I suppose Dog's already told you all about me."

"No, never mentioned you." Sasquatch replied.

Hearing this made Shriek mad and ready to pound once again. "What are you waiting for? Let's pound them!"

"Yeah! We've got'em outnumbered!" Cliff added. The Greasers, Sneasel, Wynaut, and the Yokels began to approach the Pride Team and CatDog's parents.

"Oh my." Sasquatch picked CatDog and Kate while backing up with the other six Pride Team members. Scrat noticed the angry group and backed away with the Pride Team with a gulp, holding his acorn close to him.

They saw that there was nowhere left to go. "Uh-oh." Pumbaa muttered.

Wynaut chuckled a little. "Looks like they've got nowhere to go."

Sneasel smirked at Max the most. "Payback time at last. Lord Shere Khan will be happy to hear about this."

"I don't know how this could get any worse." Timon muttered.

Just then, the ground began to rumble. Then, to everyone's surprise, the geyser, Old Uppenchuck erupted into a huge tornado. "It just got worse." Norbert deadpanned.

Cliff then smirked again. "Trapped like a family of rats."

"Uh-oh, what do we do now?" Sasquatch asked with a frown.

Sneasel laughed at the Pride Team. "Yeah! What are you poor bozos gonna do now? Face it, we've got you right where we want you!" He stopped laughing to turned to Wynaut, the Greasers, and the Yokels. "Let's get'em while we have the chance!"

Max nervously bit his lip, but then he looked back at the big tornado. While looking at the tornado, Max suddenly looked determined to save his team.

Max then got a sturdy grass lasso, his Grass Knot ready. "Hold on, everyone! Grass Knot, don't fail me now!" He then tied up his friends, even Scrat, close together with his Grass Knot. "Okay then!"

Once Cat saw Max looking back at the tornado, he knew right away what the Pikachu had in mind. "Alright!" Cat was now next to Max.

"Uh, Max?" Riolu looked pretty worried.

Max then turned to look at Sasquatch and Frog. "Mr. and Mrs. CatDog? I think it's about time to move from Yonderland!"

Norbert and Scrat looked back and screamed when they saw the tornado. "What are you doing!?" The yellow beaver asked Max and Cat.

"We're heading back to Pride Rock...the fast and unexpected way!" Max then turned to Cat. "Ready for this?"

"What a guy won't do for his family." Cat commented with a shrug. With that, the two of them dived into the tornado, dragging the others tied with Grass Knot with them.

Sneasel, Wynaut, the Greasers, and the Yokels watched as the Old Uppenchuck tornado carried the Pride Team, CatDog's parents, and Scrat somewhere far away from Yonderland. They stood there, even as the tornado vanished from their sight.

Cliff then shrugged. "Well, that about wraps it up."

Sneasel didn't look quite happy. "Okay, let's just get back to the Elephant Graveyard."

Wynaut then heard something else. "What's that noise?"

To answer the question, out of the water came Bessie the Mysterious Lake Monster. Instead of screaming with the Greasers, Wynaut, and the Yokels, Sneasel just groaned in annoyance. "Oh, come on!" Just after he said that, Bessie swallowed them all up in one gulp before diving back into the water.

* * *

Just where did Old Uppenchuck take the Pride Team, Scrat, and CatDog's parents? All the way from Yonderland...to the Pride Lands!

That's right! While Scrat scurried off on his own with his acorn, Max, Riolu, Kate, CatDog, Timon, Pumbaa, Norbert, and Daggett were introducing Sasquatch and Frog to Simba and the others on Pride Rock.

Simba smiled at CatDog's parents after hearing what Max and his group did. "Well then, you two are more than welcome to stay here at Pride Rock."

Sasquatch smiled and bowed to the king. "Thank you so much, Your Majesty."

"Boy, I'm glad, yet surprised that our kids know a king." Frog said mainly to himself.

Panpour smiled happily at Kate and CatDog. "You don't know how happy I am for you guys."

Rockruff was happily wagging his tail. "I'm glad you found your parents too!"

"Well, now that we're all here, I believe we should get down to official Pride Team business." Zazu said seriously.

Norbert rolled his eyes a bit. "Zazu, there's nothing much to tell about those guys. All we know is that they're adding more members to their side."

"Yeah, like the Greaser Dogs." Dog added.

"And also this guy named Shere Khan that Max mentioned before." Riolu mentioned.

Crimson's eyes widened once the name, Shere Khan, rang in his ears. In fact, Light and Rockruff looked pretty worried themselves. "Shere Khan!?" The three Rock-Type Pokemon yelled out in shock. That startled the others, minus Rafiki who looked ahead over the grasslands.

"Uh, I take it you three know this Shere Khan?" Pansear asked.

Light then nodded with a serious look. "Unfortunately, we do."

"Remember the stories that we told you guys before?" Rockruff asked Max and the others.

"The stories about what you, Light, and Crimson did before you joined the Pride Team?" Max asked.

Rockruff nodded. "And do you recall us telling you about a tiger that hates man, fears fire and tried to kill my human friend Mowgli?"

Their eyes widened once they realized what Rockruff, Light, and Crimson were trying to say. Cat then gulped in fear. "You mean that...?"

Crimson nodded with a glare of seriousness. "That's right. It looks like the Outsiders have upped their game tenfold. Now they're a dangerous threat with someone like Shere Khan on their side."

Zazu looked pretty worried as he turned to Simba. "He right, sire! Judging by what Light, Crimson, and Rockruff told us about Shere Khan the tiger, the Outsiders might be a dangerous threat to us once again...Just like back when Scar took over the Pride Lands!"

Simba then looked serious. "Even so, we'll have to be ready for when they strike! I've lost this kingdom once, I'm gonna let it happen again!"

Max nodded in agreement. "That's right! We'll be ready for what Sneasel and the Outsiders have in store for us!"

Most of the others nodded in agreement. Sasquatch and Frog looked at each other with concerned looks on their faces.

As he looked ahead of him, Rafiki's face slowly turned to a grim expression. "You'd best be well prepared then, Max." He thought.

Crimson looked out to the horizon and narrowed his eyes. "I thought we were done with you for good, Shere Khan. What are you up to this time?" The Midnight Form Lycanroc thought.

* * *

Scrat was up in a tree, trying to hide his nut once again. He strained and pushed his nut into the hole in the tree, but he was having little luck getting it in all the way.

As he was pushing, the branch he was standing on suddenly broke and he screamed as he fell down along with his acorn.

Scrat and his acorn were tumbling down the hill until a sudden bone made them both stop. "Ooh..." Scrat then groaned in pain. He then shook his head to shake off the pain.

His eyes widened in fear when he saw he was surrounded by bones. Where did he land? ...The Elephant Graveyard.

Scrat whimpered in fear, but then he heard something in the distance. Curiosity got the better of him this time, because he scooped up his acorn and scurried off to where he heard the noise.

When he got there, he saw that Sneasel, Wynaut, Cliff, Shriek, and Lube were now standing in front of Shere Khan who was pacing in front of them.

"So, you two were able to get these three dogs to join us as a promise to continuing their love of pounding their two headed punching bag?" Shere Khan asked Sneasel and Wynaut who were both pretty stiff.

"Yes, Sir! See, they're pretty strong, they could help us deal with the Pride Team." Sneasel answered. "Even if Lube is a little slow." Wynaut added.

Shere Khan looked back at the Greaser Dog. The three of them looked pretty afraid of the tiger and were shaking a little and sweating a bit. Still, Shere Khan sighed a little. "I admire your effort to taking that team down, but we're more than likely going to need to add more if we're gonna rid ourselves of our enemies."

Being as dumb as he is, Lube then suddenly came up with a suggestion. "Uh, maybe we can bring someone...not alive...anymore...to help us...pound the cake."

Shere Khan narrowed his eyes a little at the Greasers. Cliff yelped a bit. "D-Don't mind what Lube said, Mr. Khan! It's a rather stupid idea to begin with! I mean it's kinda impossible to bring someone back from the dead...right?"

Shere Khan then suddenly smirked. "Actually, there IS a way to resurrect the dead back to the living world." The Greasers, Sneasel, Wynaut, and even Scrat were surprised by what they were hearing. "And, fortunately for us, I've got someone trying to find an item that can help with this revival idea."

Suddenly, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed came over. "Uh, Shere Khan, sir?" Shenzi asked nervously. "There's someone named Luxray coming over with something." Banzai added.

Shere Khan smirked. "Ah, right on time."

True to the hyena's words, a Luxray with yellow skin under his black fur was approaching Shere Khan with something wrapped in his tail. "Here you go, just like I promised." Luxray dropped the item he was holding in front of Shere Khan. "It was rather easy once I met a strange dealer in the savannah, all he wanted for it was a rat."

"You did well, Luxray." Shere Khan looked at it and saw that it was an ancient book of spells. "...Very good, indeed."

The hyenas, the Greasers, Sneasel, and Wynaut looked at the book in confusion. "Uh, what's with the book?" Wynaut asked carefully.

"It's quite simple. This spell book is the answer to our Pride Team problem. If you think me and Luxray would lead this team to great heights, imagine how high we'll be able to climb once we bring Scar back to life!" Shere Khan's answer shocked Sneasel, Wynaut, and the hyenas the most.

"Bring Scar back to life!?" Shenzi, Banzai, Sneasel, and Wynaut asked in shock.

"Hold on! You can really find a spell in that book that can bring someone back to life for real?" Shriek asked.

Luxray nodded. "Of course. While you guys deal with your enemies, Shere Khan takes care of Crimson and I finally get my claws on that Midday Lycanroc..." Luxray snarled a little. See there was a time when Light clashed against Luxray in the past and now Luxray is out for revenge as well. "There's still that king to deal with."

"And who better to take care of that king than his own uncle?" Shere Khan asked.

"Uh, one problem. Last time Scar took on Simba, he lost and Simba became king." Banzai pointed out.

Shere Khan just chuckled. "That's because that Pride Team had you outnumbered before and Scar was pretty much on his own with this plan. However, with me and Luxray, we'll make sure Scar gets his revenge and regain his throne...after giving our enemies, the Pride Team, their well-deserved death."

Luxray turned to the resurrection page in the book. "This just needs a few more members to our side, and the right ingredients...and done right, no one will able to stop us."

While Luxray and Shere Khan slowly began to laugh evilly, Sneasel, Wynaut, the hyenas, and the Greasers, minus Lube, began to smirk, already on board with this idea.

Having heard all of that, Scrat quickly covered his mouth before he could let out a gasp. This wasn't good at all! He had to go find those who helped him earlier and warn them of the danger.

With that, he tried to run...only to come face to face with a snarling Houndoom. Scrat then chuckled as he slowly backed away. Finally, with a scream, Scrat ran for dear life while holding his acorn. But the Houndoom just barked and chased after Scrat.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Well, I never thought I'd get it done, but the first part of the Revival Saga is now complete! The Outsiders are pretty serious with this new plot! If they succeed, then this could mean trouble not just for the Pride Team but for the Pride Lands and even the entire world! The quest truly begins in the second part! Look forward to it!**


End file.
